Twist of Fate
by Lady of the Fates
Summary: She had no memories. She wandered aimlessly. On that snowy night the child danced with death when a creature of the night attacked her. She would die, but fate had other plans for her, a boy with crimson eyes, much like the ones of her attacker, saved her. Through a twist of fate did these two competently different people meet, but are they truly as different as they think?
1. Chapter 1: First Meeting

**Hello everyone, I am Lady of the Fates and this is the first story I will be publishing. I am very new to this so please don't hate on me if I mess up. It takes a lot of courage for an author to actually publish what they have written and it sure took me a lot of courage to do it. In this story I will try to follow original canon as best as I can but I will change the details. Some characters will be OOC so be prepared for that and I have changed Yuki's personality a bit because I find that while she is cute she is too much of an airhead. In my story she will be cooler and a bit more mature but still cute. I will be testing the waters with this story so I don't know if I will actually finish it but I know where I want it to go so I believe I will finish it. Thank you for taking the time to read my long authors note and enjoy the story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or the characters

 **Chapter 1: First Meeting**

It's so cold.

Pure white.

Snow.

Why is snow white?

What is snow?

What is pure white?

It is something that is not red.

What is red?

That is something that is….

"Are you lost little girl?" The creature before me asked. I tried to say something but my voice did not come out. "May I suck your blood?" Without warning the creature lunged for me and I braced myself for the pain as I struggled in his grasp, but it never came.

I opened my eyes that I had unconsciously closed and saw in front of me was a boy. The boy had ripped out through the chest of the creature and it was now a pile of ash.

"You are a disgrace to all vampires." The boy said in a murderous tone.

Vampire. Was that what the creature had been? The boy also had the same red eyes so was he also a vampire? The boy brought his blood stained hand to his mouth and licked a little bit of the blood on it.

He turned to and his eyes turned into a dark brown color and held out his hand to me, "Everything's okay now he won't hurt you. I'm Kaname, what is your name?"

Name? My name? What was my name again? I racked my head for an answer but I only found one word, "Yuki." I said unsure of my answer.

"Yuki? What a pretty name. Well then Yuki let's get you somewhere warm." He said as he scooped me up in his arms. It felt, what was it called again? Warm in his arms and at some point I let exhaustion over take my body and I fell asleep.

I woke up to the sounds of voices, "So you say you found her out in the forest?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

"Yes, she was being chased by an E when I found her. I killed the E but what do you think she was doing there in the first place?" My savior, Kaname, told the voice.

That thing was an E? What's an E?

"In any case Kaname-kun I will gladly take this child in if she has nowhere else to go." The voice said, by now I had opened my eyes completely and I saw who the other voice was.

He was an old man who had his Sandy blonde hair in a ponytail. At first glance he looked like a woman.

"Oh, Kaname-kun she is awake." The old man exclaimed. "Hello dear, I am Kaien Cross. Do you understand me?" I nodded. "Good, poor thing you must be hungry. Would you like some pudding?" He passed me a round object with a jiggly thing inside.

What is it? I began poking the strange thing, making holes in it. On my finger small pieces of the jiggly thing were stuck on it.

"Oh dear, it seems she does not understand that pudding is edible." Kaien stated.

Kaname made me face him and he picked up the metal thingy that was inside the round object and took a bunch of the jiggly thing onto the metal thingy, "Here you eat it like this. Say ahh~" He opened his mouth to try and explain to me what I had to do. In doing so I noticed his teeth looked like the creature's.

Curiosity got the better of me and I moved closer to him so I could inspect them. I reached out and realizing what I wanted to do he opened his mouth wider to give me easier access. I grazed my finger over his teeth and I was instantly reminded of the creature, fear took over my body and I pulled back instantly. I looked into his eyes and saw that they were, what was the word? Sad? No, upset? No, lonely? Yes that was the word lonely but there was something else, he was also...hurt? Was it because I rejected him? Maybe.

He got up to leave , "I think I should leave and stay out of this girl's sight, it seems I have frightened her." He said with much pain in his tone.

"Leave back to that den of monsters? They have been trying to use and exploit you ever since your parents death." Kaien stated.

"I know but I must return." He turned to me for one last glance **, "** bye-bye."

My body moved on instinct and grabbed his coat, "No!" He turned to me a little surprised by my outburst, "Yuki … sorry, Yuki not … want Kaname … be lonely. Yuki not want Kaname be hurt, Yuki sorry, Yuki not … scared… Yuki remember bad man so..." I did not know how to express what I wanted to say so my words came out sounding wrong.

What was the word? Astonishment? Yeah, that one, was all over his face, my little outburst must have completely surprised him.

He smiled at me and crouched down to my height, "It's okay Yuki your reaction to one of my kind was normal and considering the fact that you were just attacked by one of us I would not blame you if you were afraid." He put a hand on my head and began stroking my hair, "so I forgive you." He kissed my forehead and got up once more to leave, this time I did not stop him.

When he was gone Kaien went over to me, "So you really don't remember anything?" I nodded, "you only remember your name right? I am afraid even with my connections I will not be able to find your family with just your first name." He sighed.

"Yuki … okay, stay here ... good." I once again stumbled on my words.

"Then I will go get the paperwork to adopt you ready." He said in a much more, cheery tone.

"What … adopt?" I asked wondering what he wanted to do.

"When a person adopts a child that means the child and that person become family, so when I finish the paperwork you and I will let be family."

"What … family?"

"A family is a group of people who love and care for each other. To make you and I family I must fill out the correct paperwork."

"What … paperwork?" I asked the question that had been go nagging me ever since he said it. What kind of mystical thing was paperwork that it was able to make families?

"Paperwork is …. papers that legally state that you are my child." He explained.

"Legally?"

"Oh boy, this might take a while." He mumbled to himself as he sat down on the couch with me next to him.

From then on after Kaien had finished his paperwork I officially became Yuki Cross. He was very happy about this and was adamant on having me call him daddy, but, unfortunately for him, I did not, no matter how much he insisted and cried about it. It had been about a month since Kaname rescued me and I had not seen him since. Of course he would not come to see me he belongs to the world of the night and I am just a human. Why would he take time off from his busy schedule just to see a measly human girl he had rescued on a whim?

I sighed and decided to take a bath, over the time I was here I had learned many things, one being how to take a bath. I had never taken one on my own but I wanted to show Kaien that he did not have to make Momoyama-san help me every time. With determination in mind I headed with a change of clothes to the bathroom.

The bath part was easy but I failed to realize that it was always Momoyama-san that helped me put on my clothes so now I had my socks on my hands, my shorts were on my head and I was wearing my shirt on my legs. I began to dread this idea when I heard voices coming towards the door.

"I came as fast as I could because you said that Yuki had been kidnapped but when I got here I felt her presence in the house. You lied to me didn't you? I will no longer trust you!" The first voice proclaimed.

"Well just come and see her." A voice that sounded like Kaien's suggested, and to my horror they opened the bathroom door. With one look at me Kaien yelled, "Kaname-kun, Kaname-kun, come quick," Kaname came to the door, "Yuki got dressed all by herself!" He said while pointing at me, "although she did it wrong." He mumbled the last part.

Embarrassment took over me and I covered myself with a towel to hide myself. Kaname did the thing I least expected, he started laughing. I looked up from under my towel and saw that my ears weren't deceiving me and he really was laughing.

He noticed me staring and calmed down, "I'm sorry but I have to go now," he turned to me, "bye-bye." He said and turned to leave.

Just like last time I grabbed his coat, "Stay … Yuki not want … Kaname leave. Yuki … miss Kaname … not scared. Kaname stay." I babbled trying to convey my feelings as tears fell from my eyes.

He crouched down to my height once more and kissed away my tears, "I understand but I need to leave I promise to come again as soon as I can okay?"

"Okay." I said and gave him a hug. He let go of me and left.

From then on Kaname's visits while occurring at erratic times were some of the happiest days of my life. When Kaien would inform me that he would be visiting I would always wait outside for him.

Kaien had informed me that Kaname was coming tonight so I waited outside, despite the protests of the old man, for Kaname. I saw the usual black car begin pulling up in front of the house. Out of the car came Kaname, "Kaname-sama!" I exclaimed and I ran to him and hugged him.

"Kaname-sama?" He repeated unsure if I had really called him that.

"Kaname-sama today is Yuki's birthday, it marks the day you rescued me a year ago, so congratulations Kaname-sama." Over the past year I had learned to speak properly and I was now able to convey what I wanted to say.

"That's not right Yuki. Today is the day we celebrate you, but thank you." He hugged me back and I snuggled closer to him.

At the time my ignorant self did not know that those days of happiness and bliss would soon come to an end.


	2. Chapter 2: Silver Sorrow

**Hello again! So I decided to put up a new chapter for you all. I figured if I added another chapter then maybe more people would want to read it. A special thanks to myra k kuran for being my first reviewer. Now on to the chapter, enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters.

 **Chapter 2: Silver Sorrow**

It had been 6 years since Kaname-sama had brought me to Kaien. At times I noticed that he would leave for long periods of time but I never knew why. Whenever I asked why he would always just say he was going to do some business and would not say anymore. Today was another one of those days, I sat at my usual place In front of the window waiting for him to return.

I heard the doorbell ring and I went to answer it. I opened the door and there stood Kaien but he was not alone there was someone else with him, a boy with silver hair.

"Yuki, this is Zero Kiryu, his parents were killed by a bad vampire. Can you take care of him while I go talk with the police?" He stated with much dread in his tone.

I was shocked beyond words and could only nod. I led the boy, Zero to the bathroom where I had already prepared a bath. I took off the large trench coat that was covering his body. What caught my eye as soon as the garment came off was the huge blood stain on his neck.

I grabbed a towel and dipped it in the water but before doing anything I asked, "Can I clean it off?" I asked quietly but got no answer so I proceeded anyway. I got no protests from him so I figured it was okay. Once the blood was all gone I sighed in relief when I saw he had not been bitten.

I left him alone for some privacy, but after I exited the bathroom his hand grabbed me. I guess he did not want to be alone so I sat down next to the door and waited for him to finish. He came out after a while and I saw he was wearing the clothes I had left him. I smiled and led him to the guest room that would now be his room.

Days past and I did not see much of Zero and one night I was passing his room so I decided to check on him. Cautiously I opened the door and scanned the room. I found him sitting in the corner of the room. He was scratching his neck so hard that he had drawn blood.

I grabbed his hand and asked, "Why? Why did you hurt yourself Zero-kun?" Tears been blurring my vision.

"I can still feel it. That woman's touch on my neck and if feels repulsive." He replied quietly.

"That does not mean you should hurt yourself! I was also alone in this world before I came here. I have no memory of my past and I felt alone like you do now. So I will become Zero-kun's friend and help you so I'm begging you, please don't do this again." I begged and he brought his hand that I had been holding away from his neck.

From then on Zero and I became inseparable. We spent a lot of time to gather and we always played together. We never spoke of that night again but true to his word Zero never hurt himself ever again.

It had been a while since Kaname-sama visited us and when Kaien informed me he would be visiting I was really excited. We were having dinner when the doorbell bell rang knowing who it was I ran to open it.

"Kaname-sama!" I exclaimed as I pulled him into the house. "Come in, I want you to meet my new friend." I said as I pulled him to the dining room.

"It is good to see you Yuki." He said as he cupped my cheek with his hand. I held that hand with my own just to feel it's warmth.

"Kaname-sama." I mumbled with pure joy that I had gotten to see him after so long.

"I have been told of you skill but I wanted you to see him for yourself." Kaien said and both Kaname-sama and I turned to face Zero.

Zero's eyes were clouded with hate and sorrow, they were the same eyes that he had the first day he came here. He slowly picked up a knife that was one the table and I knew something was wrong.

A flash came to me showing Zero stabbing Kaname-sama. I had never told anyone about the flashes not even Kaname-sama. The flashes showed something that was going to happen before it happened. The flash ended in seconds and I saw Zero was ready to strike so as soon as he started moving I jumped in front of Kaname-sama.

"Die vampire!" He shouted while he attacked.

I on the other hand now in front of Kaname-sama shouted, "Stop it Zero!" He stopped an inch away from piercing my skin.

"Get out of the way Yuki! He is not what you think he is. He is a vampire like that woman!"

"That woman? Ahh, you must be Zero Kiryu. Well I am not that woman and I have no intention of being killed by you." Kaname-sama said in a tone laced with venom.

"Kaname-kun is right Kiryu-kun, he is not that woman and be at ease he will not harm you." Kaien reassured.

Zero said nothing and stormed out of the dining room. After Kaname-sama left I went to Zero's room and opened the door. I found him on the bed. I went over to him and he looked up at me and glared.

"Zero are you okay?" I asked while reaching out to touch him.

He swatted my hand away and yelled, "Don't touch me with the hands you used to touch him!"

However the impact from the swat was harder than I thought and I tumbled off the bed as a result and hit the nearby mirror as a result, shattering it in the process.

I suddenly felt very dizzy and touched the back of my head with my had and felt something wet and warm on my hand. I looked at my hand and saw that there was blood on it. I began feeling faint as another flash came to me and I blacked out.

When I opened my eyes I was in an unfamiliar house. The house was eerily quiet so I decided to explore a bit. I found a room that had been completely destroyed. On the ground was a trail of blood, I followed it and found something that would haunt me for the rest of my life. The walls of the room were painted in blood. On the ground in front of me were two dead bodies. In the center of the room was a woman in a bloodstained kimono. The woman had hair that was as white as snow.

"You must hate me now right? Despise me with your very being. That is good, good, but child this is your parents punishment for taking him away from me. Doing this was my privilege as a Pureblood. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned as the humans say." She chuckled and got up, I saw the one she had been talking to was a boy, a boy with silver hair, Zero. I noticed that he was unconscious but while my attention was on Zero I did not notice someone come from behind me.

"Shizuka-sama, we must leave the hunters will be here any moment." The person, whose face I had yet to see, warned.

"Very well, let us depart. I have already finished my business here." The woman walked right through me and exited the room. I turned to see who the other person was but saw nothing. The house had dissolved in a pitch blackness and then everything faded into nothingness.

I woke up once more but this time in my own bed. I looked around and saw that I was alone. It was night time and by the looks of it, it was pretty late. I got up from the bed to see where Zero and Kaine were but I heard the door open. I went downstairs to see that Zero and Kaien were just now coming home.

"Oh, Yuki you're awake." Kaien stated once he noticed me.

I was not listening since my attention was now on the image on Zero's neck.

"What is that?" I asked pointing to the mark.

"It's a tattoo you idiot." Zero insulted.

I stuck my tongue out at him, a childish thing to do I know but I am a child. He ignored me and retreated to his room. Kaien saying he had to do some paperwork went to his office to burn the midnight oil. He told me to eat something since I had apparently been sleeping since the other night. I heard the door open once more and looked to see Kaname-sama had also come.

"Kaname-sama!" I exclaimed as I went over to hug him.

"Hello Yuki, what are you doing up?" He asked.

"Umm, I have been asleep for a while and I just got up. Kaien told me to eat something since I skipped meals." I explained, bending the truth a little.

"I see," he says still not fully convinced.

"Kaname-sama did you know, Zero and Kaien are hiding something from me. Zero came home today with a tattoo on his neck, why do you think Zero got a tattoo?" I asked.

Kaname-sama frowned, "I never thought there would be a day where Yuki would talk about other boys, how unfair." He said confusing me, was he mad? At what?

Ignoring my confusion he left me in the hall so that he could go speak with Kaien. The next night Kaname-sama also came to visit and both Zero and I were called down.

"What is he doing here?" Zero asked while pointing at Kaname-sama.

"Zero, Yuki, I have something I want to tell you. Kaname-kun here has been helping me over the past years to establish a night class." He began.

"For the Academy?" I asked.

"Yes but all of the night class students will be different from the day class, all of the night class students are going to be vampires." He explained.

Zero who looked angry and horrified at the revelation spoke up, "You are going to let those things in? Do you have any idea of how many years of bloodshed have been covered up? How many lives have been lost because of them?"

"I am well aware Kiryu-kun but I want to put an end to that. Kaname-kun will also be attending to keep the other students in line. That however is not enough that is why I need you two my beloved children to act as guardians and protect the night class' secret. What do you say?" He concluded.

"I can do it." I replied, if Kaname-sama was going to attend school here then I would get to see him more often.

"You're crazy if you thought I would ever agree to do this old man." Zero said before storming off.

I started to go after him but Kaien stopped me, "Let him cool off Yuki." I nodded and sat back down to listen as he explained what it meant to be a guardian.

At that time I felt that Zero would at some point come around; my naive self already forgetting what I had seen in my flash.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Cross Academy

**Hello again! Here is the new chapter. We have moved on from Yuki"s childhood and we are now moving our story to present day Cross Academy. I am going to apologize to you all I will not be able to update for a while. My spring break is starting and I can only put up a new chapter while in school, due to the fact that before I wrote this story my computer broke and I have been writing this on google docs from my phone. I come back on April 4th and I know that is a long time but please bare with me. Once again special thanks to myra k kuran for reviewing and please review and tell me what you all think. No flames please, enjoy the chapter.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or the characters

 **Chapter 3: Welcome to Cross Academy**

It has been 4 years since Zero came to live with us and 10 Years since that fateful night Kaname-sama rescued me. I am now 15 years old and I have come to realize many things for one, my crush on Kaname-sa-, I mean Kaname-senpai had to end. I had been in love with him for a very long time but he was a vampire and I was human so I had to kill these silly feelings of mine before they caused him trouble. My biggest fear is that if he finds out he might never want to speak to me ever again, thus instead of ruining our relationship by telling him I will hide my feelings and stay by his side as his friend. No matter what the chairman says vampires and humans can never really coexist. There will always be that bridge humans can't cross, lifespan. As I grow old Kaname-senpai will stay young and handsome while I become a wrinkled old hag. Burying my feelings is the best thing to do, for now.

Over these past 4 years I have learned to control my powers. Sometimes while I am sleeping I dream of the past and see what happened, I can not control this however, it just seems to happen at times. The first time it happened was when Zero shoved me into the mirror and I fainted, I saw what happened to him and his family when the vampire attacked them. She said she was a Pureblood but what exactly is that? When I asked the chairman he said he would tell me when I was older, but why? Why did they go he go so far to hide it, were Purebloods bad? Well whatever I would just ask Kaname-senpai, since I can't ask Zero, or one of the night class members.

Going back to present day right now I am patrolling the grounds to see if any of the day class girls have snuck out past curfew. I was standing in my favorite balcony, it was my favorite since I could see Kaname-senpai from it; he would sometimes even look my way and smile. I looked down on the grounds and spotted two day class girls but before I jumped from the ledge I had a flash. I sometimes had them when I was about to face some sort of danger. This flashed showed me grabbing a tree branch as I went down and causing enough friction making me bleed. One of the girls down there was also hurt. Aido-senpai and Kain-senpai then come out from the shadows. Aido-senpai then grabs the hand I had a scrape on and brings it to his mouth and bites my palm. He pulls away and then gets ready to bite my neck. Zero comes and points a gun at him and then he shoots but misses. Kaname-senpai comes and has Seiren-san take the girls away while he escorted Aido-senpai and Kain-senpai to the chairman's office.

The flash ends and I not wanting my blood to get sucker decide to ready myself for the attack. I jumped down from the ledge and get the attention of the girls.

"You girls, what are you doing out past hours?" I questioned, although I already knew the answer.

"What's the problem having a little fun?" One protested.

I ignored her and said, "Would you please come out and stop watching us from the shadows? Kain-senpai, Aido-senpai?"

"Oh? Sharp as always I see, Yuki-chan." Said Aido-senpai.

"Thank you now what are you doing out here, night class is in session."

"We smelled something good so we came out, oh what a beautiful sent it is." He said as he closed his eyes and smelled the air.

"Are you talking about my blood, Aido-senpai?" I asked holding up your hand.

"Are you offering?" He asked as he came closer to me.

"No so back off and go to class." I ordered.

"And if I refuse? What are you going to do Yuki-chan?"

"This," is said as I wiped out Artemis. It morphed into scythe form, something I had recently learned to make it do, and the blade was now centimeters from his neck, "so please back off now senpai, or I will hurt you." I threatened, the blade now touching his neck and making sparks.

"O-okay, we got it! Let's go Akatsuki." The two of them left and now I had to deal with the two girls who had fainted.

"Seiren-san I know that you are there, can you please take these girls to the chairman's office and have their memories of tonight erased?" Seiren-san came out of the shadows and nodded, she grabbed the two girls and swiftly disappeared.

I sighed what a long night it had been. I finished patrolling and went back to my dorm room. I plopped myself on the bed and as soon as my face hit the pillow I was fast asleep.

I woke up and I was in the hallway of the school. I was having another one of my dream flashes. Hearing voices I walked to the source and came upon a classroom. I walked through the door, I could not touch things in these dreams, and saw in was in a night class classroom.

All of a sudden the door slammed open and in came Aido-senpai and Kain-senpai.

"What happened to your neck Aido?"Shiki-senpai asked as he munched a stick of pocky.

"That little perfect happened!" He screeched.

"Perfect? Are you talking about Cross' daughter?" Shiki-senpai pondered.

"Yeah her!"

"That kid could never hurt a fly." Touya-senpai stated.

"She could so! You know that rod thing of hers? Tonight she turned it into a Scythe and she threatened me with it!"

"No way Yuki-chan would never do that." Ichijo-senpai added.

"Ichijo-san he is telling the truth is was there too and she actually did do it." Kain-senpai confirmed.

"Yeah she even knew that we were watching her and the human girls from the shadows, it was really weird." Added Aido-senpai.

"And what were you two doing outside? I clearly remember you had only excused yourselves to return to the dorm to get your tablets not to go look for prey." Kaname-senpai spoke up not looking away from his book.

Before Aido-senpai could answer the door once again opened and in came Seiren-san.

"Seiren, perfect timing. Please tell us what happened when you followed Aido and Kain?"

"I was watching the incident and I can say they are telling the truth. Yuki Cross did indeed threaten him. The two smelled her blood and followed the scent although they were originally on the path back to the dorm they followed the smell of blood and before making themselves known Yuki-san called out to them. After she threatened him they backed off and left. What was the most surprising of the incident was that she had also known I was also watching. She called out to me and asked if I would take the day class girls who had fainted to the chairman's office. I did that and she returned to her dorm room." She reported.

"I see, then Aido I will forgive you this once and let you off with a warning since you did not hurt anyone but since you lied to me you will be suspended from classes for 10 days."

After that the room dissipated into darkness and once again, like every other time, my vision faded to black.


	4. Chapter 4: Silver Fangs

**Hey so my friend let me borrow her computer today! Hooray so I give you a new chapter! So I am just going to say that I might cut Zero out a lot from now on. Sorry Zero fans. I mean I don't hate Zero and all but he just gives Yuki too much grief in the series and with all the grief I am going to give her, I don't think she would be able to handle the shit that Zero gives. I will also not have him drink from Yuki, those scenes really bothered me. Once again sorry to Zero fans but he will not show up much in my story. Also I plan on finishing the story by the end of break, I am actually almost done but it just needs to be edited. My editor is lazy so they will take a while. She leaves some mistakes as some of you have noticed and I fix those (When I can find them). Hey also can you guys review? I feel that no one likes the story if I only have two reviews from one person. Please tell me what you guys think but no flames. Thank you for your support enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or the characters.

 **Chapter 4: Silver Fangs**

It was another day at Cross Academy however Zero and I had been asked to go get some supplies for the chairman. We were out in town now and I was starting to get hungry so Zero and I stopped at a cafe for a snack. He orders coffee and I ordered a chocolate parfait.

"Little kid." I heard him mumbled as he sipped his coffee.

Before I could retort a waitress came up and asked, "Excuse me are you students at Cross Academy?" We nodded, and the girl looked at Zero, "Are you by any chance in the night class? Do you know Aido-kun he sometimes comes here for strawberry parfait-"

Before the girl could continue Zero slammed his hands on the table and got up. He exited the cafe leaving the waitress confused. After paying I followed him only to find the stuff he had been carrying on the ground. I ran after him but at some point I got lost and ended up in an unfamiliar part of town.

I had never really liked going into town on my own, it reminded me of that night. I sat on a bench to calm myself when a flash of red passed my vision. I opened my eyes that I had unconsciously closed and saw it had only been a balloon, a red balloon. It had floated into a tree and the boy it belonged to was crying. I jumped up and grabbed the balloon and handed it to him.

He looked up at me and instead of a cute little face I saw the horrifying face of a monster. He bit into my hand but I pulled away quickly and swatted him away with Artemis. I started to run and he chased me. I ran into an abandoned building and by the time I reached the top I was trapped.

The boy, no creature was about to lunge when it stopped and began trembling in fear. I turned around to see why and saw Kaname-senpai was there.

He hugged me from behind and said, "You poor thing, falling into this state. I pity you but the person you have decided to hurt is someone very dear to me." He covered my eyes and a I felt a strong gust of wind. He took his hands away from my eyes and I saw the creature was no longer there.

"Senpai, what was that?" I asked my voice still shaking a bit.

"Level E." He said.

"So he was not a vampire?"

"No he was a vampire but one different from us." He explained.

"Where is Zero?"

"Kiryu-kun has already returned to the dorm, come I shall escort you back." He token me back to the dorm and bandaged up my wound. I remembered I had to patrol so I got dressed and headed out.

Even though night classes had been canceled today I still decided it was best to patrol. It was already late at night by now so I chose to end patrolling for today. One way back in met up with Zero.

"Good work, how is your wound?" He asked.

"Fine, hey Zero about that vampire from today that level E. That was not a vampire that was a monster." I said.

"Stay away!" He shouted.

"Zero are you-" Before I was able to finish the sentence I had a flash, but this one was just an image, of Zero biting me.

Instinctively I grabbed Artemis and he lunged at me. I fell onto the steps and my wound reopened as I fended off Zero. Blood smeared my rod as I struggled to hold him back. His crimson eyes bore into my own, his fangs menacingly protruding from his upper lip.

"S-stop, stop it Zero!" I exclaimed and that snapped him back into reality.

He stopped his and backed up his eye still burning crimson, "Yuki I-"

"What is going on here?" Asked a voice and we both turned to see that Kaname-senpai was coming up the steps.

He took one look at Zero and said, "So you have finally fallen to that state, Zero Kiryu."

He brought me behind him in a protective stance, I remembered that night he rescued me from the E. He is going to kill Zero!

"Kaname-senpai I'm-" Before I could say anything I felt an ear splitting pain in my head. I fell to my knees clutching my head. I don't remember what happened after that but I woke up the next morning in my bed, so I had assumed it was all a dream; until Zero did not show up to class.

Worry took a hold of my mind as possibilities went through my head, finally being unable to take it anymore I walked out of class to go see the chairman. When I arrived at his office is found Zero was also there.

"So what do you think of your new uniform?" The chairman, who had yet to notice me asked Zero as he held up a night class uniform.

"If you think I'm going to join them then you are dead wrong Cross." Zero retorted as he turned to leave then noticing me he stopped.

"Zero-"

"What did Kuran do to you?" He asked in an angry panicky tone.

"What are you talking about l, after I fainted I don't remember anything after that. Now please tell me Zero are you really a vampire no more lies and dodging my questions."

"Kiryu-kun you can go I will answer all of your questions Yuki." Zero left and the chairman looked up from his desk and asked, "what do you want to know?"

"Is Zero really a vampire?"

"Yes but he was originally human until 4 years ago when his family was killed. He was bitten by a Pureblood vampire."

"I have been asking for a while but what exactly is a Pureblood?"

"A Pureblood vampire is a vampire among vampires and are very well respected in the vampire community. They have no human blood in them and are 100% vampire. They have the power to turn humans into vampires when they bite them."

I thought about that for a moment, a vampire among vampires. A vampire that is very well respected in the vampire community. "Is Kaname-senpai a Pureblood?" If it was true then it would explain Zero's deep hatred for him.

"Yes Yuki, Kaname-kun is a Pureblood, however he is a little different. He descends from the Pureblood line of royalty. Vampire society used to have a monarchy until Kaname-kun's grandfather abolished the system and created the Council. Even though the monarchy is no longer in place Kaname-kun is still treated like royalty by most." He stopped for a moment, "I shouldn't say anymore, this is something you should hear from him, not me."

"I understand but please don't move Zero to the night class!" I pleaded.

"That is not for me to Kaname-kun will make the final decision."

Upon hearing those words I ran out of the office, if I asked senpai then maybe he would let Zero stay in the day class. With that thought in mind I ran towards the Moon Dorm. Cautiously I entered the castle like building and saw that there were two men on a couch in front of Aido-senpai.

"Yuki-chan!" Aido-senpai noticing me called out as he began pushing the two men out of the dorm. Once that was done he pulled me in and closed the door, "what are you doing here? Everyone is asleep."

"I am here to see Kaname-senpai."

"Oh you're here to see Kaname-sama, follow me." I started going up the stairs and I followed.

"If it's a problem then I can come back later."

"No, no, you are special to Kaname-sama so it's fine."

"I see," I mumbled as I began blushing a bit, "but I don't think I'm special." I said trying to hide my embarrassment.

He stopped dead in his tracks, "I have been wondering for a while now," he turned to face me and his hand now on the railing. The railing began to freeze on contact with his hand and the ice spread to my feet trapping me where I stood, "Yuki-chan, what are you to Kaname-sama?" He asked in a tone that showed anger.

"Kaname-senpai saved me from a crazy vampire when I was young." I replied trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Oh, something like that happened. I see well then that means your blood belongs to Kaname-sama. One day Kaname-sama's fangs will pierce the skin of your neck and gently drink your blood, I wonder how that would feel? I bet you would be in pure ecstasy. Here's an idea how about you go give him your blood now? If you're to afraid I can freeze you and bring you to him." He begun freezing one of my arms.

"Aido-senpai that is enough!" I shouted and raised my hand to slap him but was stopped.

I turned to see who had stopped me and found it was Kaname-senpai. Aido-senpai was on his knees in an instant.

"Kaname-sama!"

Kaname-senpai backhand slapped his square on the face, "Did I ask for this Aido?" He asked in a seething tone.

"N-no." He replied still trembling.

"Go, I will deal with you later." Aido-senpai retreated back to his room and Kaname-senpai turned to me, "what did you require of me Yuki?" He asked going back to his gentle self.

"Can we talk somewhere more private?" I suggested.

"Very well, come with me." He led me towards the farthest end of the hall.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He turned his head so that one of his eyes was looking at me, "My room." Those two words made me blush like mad and he smirked.

By the time we reached his room is was as red as a tomato. He opened the door and we went in. He sat on a victorian love seat and I sat in an armchair beside him.

There was a tension filled silence before he asked, "What is it that you wanted of me Yuki?" He asked.

"I wanted to ask senpai a favor. Please don't put Zero in the night class."

"Oh, was that all? Unfortunately Yuki I can not, he is a vampire whether he likes it or not

I can not grant that request even if it is for you my dear girl."

"But it's not Zero's fault-"

"Yuki was thus really the reason you came to see me? Just to ask me to allow Kiryu-kun to stay in the day class with you?" It sounded like he was getting irritated.

"No it's not a matter of wanting him to stay in the day class with me, Zero does not want to be put in the night class. I am doing this for him not myself."

"I see then I will think about it Yuki, but only for you." He said.

"Thank you Kaname-senpai!" I exclaimed as I got up and promptly hugged him. However, realizing what I had just done I started to pull away, but he just held me tighter.

"It makes me feel lonely Yuki, first it was 'sama' and now it's senpai. When will you stop calling me with such formalities?" I looked into his eyes and saw that they really showed loneliness.

"Senpai I-"

"There you go again, I feel as though you are purposely making walls around you. Every time I break one down you put another one up. Now I am facing the highest wall that I can't break through."

"I can't call you by your name like I did as a child."

"And why is that?"

"Because you and I are far too different. I am a human a weak being that will die in a few decades, you are a vampire your kind live for centuries. I will grow old and die while you remain young and live a long life. We are different in every way possible." Tears threatened to fall from my eyes as I was telling him all this. "I should go." I said as I got up and exited his room.

After leaving the Moon Dorm I ran back to my room in tears. When Yori-chan, my roommate, asked where I had been in did not answer. I decided to skip perfect duties since I did not want to face Kaname-senpai. Zero had skipped tons of times before so what was the problem with me skipping once.

That day was the first time I had talked to Kaname-senpai about how I felt. About how I thought he and I were different. I would have never guessed those thoughts would ever be proven false.


	5. Chapter 5: Moonlight Ball

**Hey you wonderful people! Sorry I did not put the chapter up yesterday the library was closed. Anyway as promised even though its a little late here is the new chapter! Special thanks to marya k kuran for reviewing. Please review guys I want to know what you guys think. By the way I will post a new chapter every Tuesday from now on so I can have some consistency.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or the characters.

 **Chapter 5: Moonlight Ball**

I had been avoiding Kaname-senpai for about a week and I could tell he was not happy about it. Today he even asked Aido-senpai to get me so that we could talk. When Aido-senpai came I made made up the excuse that I had too much work to catch up on, not a lie, so I he would leave.

On the bright side he let Zero stay in the day class on the condition is used this magic charm to stop Zero if he attacked anyone. Today Zero and I were on another errand for the chairman. We had just finished up and we're now walking through an ally.

"Why are you avoiding Kuran?" Zero asked out of the blue.

"It's personal, don't worry about it." I said.

Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks and pulled out Bloody Rose. He pointed up and shot, I followed where he was pointing and saw there was an E on the wall. The E lunged at us and Zero was about to shoot, before he could the E was sliced in half and it instantly turned to ash. Once the smoke cleared we saw the killer was Ichijo-senpai and next to him was Shiki-senpai.

"Senpais what are you doing here? Why did you kill the E?" I asked.

"Sorry Yuki-chan but we have to go but if you want answers come to the Moon Dorm tonight after classes." The two of them walked off leaving me dumbfounded.

Later that night Zero said he wanted to come with me but I told him I was not even going so he did not need to worry. I decided I really did not want to know why Ichijo-senpai had killed the E. I plopped myself on the bed so I could sleep, I did not bother changing since class was as only in a few hours and it would be a drag getting ready in the morning. I closed my eyes and I was soon out like a light.

Or so I thought, I opened my eyes moments later unable to sleep. I guess I really needed the closure of knowing what happened today. I got up off the bed and jumped out the window and walked to the Moon Dorm.

When I arrived the gate opened as if it was expecting me and I walked in. As I walked down the path two shadows came out. I wiped out Artemis and went into a defensive position but it was only Aido-senpai and Kain-senpai.

"We came to escort you, miss perfect." Kain-senpai stated.

I nodded and then Aido said, "Welcome to the Moon Dorm." Once we reached the end of the path.

What I found was a party waiting for me. A bunch of the night class students were gathered in different areas in their own respective groups. I eyed Ichijo-senpai at the buffet table.

"Yuki-chan, I'm glad you could make it. Today is my 18th birthday so I really wanted you to come." Ichijo-senpai beamed.

"Hello senpai, happy birthday, so will you explain to me why you killed the E this afternoon?"

"Well before that I should tell you about the vampire hierarchy system. On the top are Purebloods, followed by level-B vampire nobles, us, level-C vampires the common vampire who are usually servants, and level-D vampires humans who were turned into a vampire by a Pureblood. Level-Es are Level-Ds who have gone mad with. Look lust." He explained, "Nobles like us have taken it upon ourselves to hunt Es when the vampire hunters just can't seem to catch them."

"But why did you specifically go out and kill the E yourself, Zero was there, he is a hunter so he could have killed the E."

"Because I ordered them to." I turned to see, the person who I had been avoiding all week, Kaname-senpai.

Everyone instantly stopped what they were doing great and bowed or curtsied.

Kaname-senpai sat on the victorian love seat that was on television small porch.

"Come sit with me Yuki." I gestured for me to come to him."

"No I'm fine here."

"Yuki." That side it all, I obediently sat down next to him and he pulled me close. "Beside me is the safest."

"Yes." I agreed.

"Are you done avoiding me Yuki?" He asked suddenly.

"Senpai I don't think this is a good time or place to talk about that." I replied dodging the question.

"If you want more privacy them we should leave." He said as he got up. He held out a hand for me. I took it and he and I went back inside.

We headed to where his room was and this time I sat on the victorian love seat and he sat in the armchair.

"Why were you avoiding me?"

"I needed some space with all that has happened you know with Zero turning into a vampire and all. Oh, and thank you for allowing him to stay in the night class."

His grip on the armchair became stronger, "Why must you always mention Kiryu when I want to talk with you?" He asked in a sour tone.

"You asked a question and my answer just happened to involve him." I answered growing wary of his attitude change.

"Are you afraid of me now Yuki?"

"What makes you ask that senpai?"

"Your heart rate has picked up quite a bit since you entered my room. Is it because Cross told you I am a Pureblood?"

"N-no-"

"When he told you it was the same day you started avoiding me so I guess you are afraid."

"No I could never be afraid of you Kaname-senpai, when I am around you is when I feel the safest!" I proclaimed.

"That makes me happy Yuki but do not lie, the way you act around me had changed since you learned of my lineage. You have put up more walls."

"Senpai where are you going with this consternation?"

"You mentioned personal problems what are they? Are the day class girls bullying you?"

"No, if you only brought me here to interrogate me then I will be leaving, Zero might get worried if he comes to check up on me and I am not there."

I started getting up but before I could move Kaname-senpai had me trapped in between his arms, his eyes tinted crimson, "Why would Kiryu come to check on you in the middle of the night?"

"He said he can't sleep unless he knows I am sleeping."

"Why does every conversation lead to him?"

"What?"

"You never tell me anything anymore. You hide things from me and distance yourself from me as you grow closer to Kiryu. Every time I want to talk to you about how you are our conversations always stray to his well being or what he did that day. I don't want to talk about Kiryu I want to talk about you. I want to hear how your day was, what you did and what your anxieties are, the ones that do not involve him."

"Why do you care so much? In a few decades I will-"

"Don't finish that sentence Yuki!"

"So what? It's the truth I will die and you will live so why do you care so much? In a few centuries I will be a distant memory to you."

"How could I ever forget you? You lite up my cold, dark, and dreary world Yuki."

"Senpai please let me leave." I said.

"Why do you want to leave me?" My back was on the couch and he hovered over me.

"Senpai what are you-"

"Why do we have to be so different, why can't we be the same?" Before I could say anymore there was a knock at the door.

Kaname-senpai growled before getting up to open the door. The one behind it was Ichijo-senpai.

"Kaname, sorry to bother you but Kiryu-kun just stormed in here looking for Yuki-chan and now he won't leave without her." He informed.

"See, senpai this is why I said I needed to leave. I knew Zero would do this." I got up from the couch, "tell him I will be right down."

Ichijo-senpai nodded and closed the door.

"Kaname-senpai, I wanted to leave earlier because I did not want to cause trouble for you, I knew Zero would come and make a fuss. Please do not misunderstand, there are things I want to tell you but I am not ready to tell you about them." I explained and I exited his room.

Zero made a big fuss as expected and lectured me about going into the vampire's nest on my own. At that moment I did not think the time to tell Kaname-senpai my secret would come so soon.


	6. Chapter 6: The New Girl

**Hey guys guess what? It's Tuesday! So you all get a new chapter! Special thanks to mayra k kuran, BabyDoll JR, Shadyatem, Cleo, and Niyaa, for reviewing. It always makes me happy to see that anyone took the time to say that they liked my story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters

 **Chapter 6: The New Girl**

The night class had a new student, her name is Maria Kurenai. Maria was supposed to have begun attending earlier in the year but due to her weak body she could not. The chairman had asked me to show her around, which is what I am doing right now.

"So Maria-chan is this your first time attending school?" I asked her.

"Yes, I am very shy by nature and I don't have a lot of friends. Yuki-san will you be my friend?" She asked.

"Of course Maria-chan, I do not have a lot of friends either."

"How nice, it's only my first day here and I already have a friend. Do you think I will make more friends?"

"Your nice Maria-chan so I think you will," we stopped in front of a classroom, "Well here we are, I hope you make friends Maria-chan." I waved to here as I walked away.

Later that night after classes were done and I was taking attendance and I noticed Maria-chan was not there. I went to look for her and found someone had already beat me to it. Zero stood in front of Maria-chan pointing a gun at her head.

"Zero stop what are you doing?" I ordered as I approached the two.

"She was out after class and plus she…" He stopped mid-sentence.

"I just got lost that's all I was on my way back to the dorm but I couldn't find my way." She explained.

"It's okay Maria-chan, I'll take you to the dorm." We left Zero and I took Maria-chan to the dorm, later I returned to my own dorm room and went to sleep.

A few days after Maria-chan had come here the chairman told us of a new event he had come up with, a ball. Both the night and day classes would attend, it would give the two classes a chance to mingle and get to know each other. Or so he said.

I really wanted to have fun at the ball but I knew I had to patrol and make sure none of the night class members got too close to the day class girls. Especially Aido-senpai. Plus with no dress to go in what was the point?

That was what I thought before earlier this afternoon when a box had been delivered to my dorm room. It was addressed to me and was from Kaname-senpai. I opened it revealing a white pinkish dress. One word described the dress, gorgeous.

There was also a card in the box, "As a thank you for the dress please accompany me to the ball." Yori-chan read aloud. She looked up at me and said, "You have to go."

"I can't I have to patrol."

"Come on what could happen? Zero will be watching everyone like a hawk,when he's like that no one wants to do anything to set him off."

"But-"

"No buts, you have loved him since you were like what 7? Now he is taking the one making a move so go for it girl."

"Okay." I caved in, she was right what could possibly happen with Zero in 'cross me and I will kill you' mode?

"Good, now get going you have to patrol."

I nodded and headed out. Later that night after patrols were over, Zero and I parted ways. However when we parted ways he did not return to the dorm growing suspicious I followed him to the abandoned Moon Dorm, it had been a teacher's dorm at first, then it became the temporary Moon Dorm until the current one was built.

He cautiously went into the building and I followed him. From a corner I watched as Maria-chan emerged from the upper floor.

"Welcome, Zero-kun. I am glad you could make it." She stated.

"Who are you really, you are too much like that woman. It can not be a coincidence."

Was he talking about Shizuka Hio?

"Bingo, you're smarter than you look but I'm not going to tell you."

"Then I'll make you tell me." He pulled out Bloody Rose and pointed it at her. All of a sudden a masked man came out of the shadows and stabbed Zero.

I was about to go out and help him but something, no someone, held me back. A familiar hand was covering my mouth and I looked up to see Kaname-senpai staring down on me. I looked back at him with questioning eyes but he only placed a hand on my head. A purple light emitted from it, he was erasing my memories! My last thought before blacking out was: why?

I woke up the next morning in my bed and I felt as if I had forgotten something. It nagged at me all day, what could I have forgotten? Did something happen last night? Thoughts like this tacked my brain until classes had ended and it was time for the night class to come out.

On my way to the gate I saw a black cat and picked it up, "Where did you come from cutie?" I asked.

Abruptly I heard a voice in my head, "How could you forget? Something that was so important?" It mocked.

The cat scratched me and I looked up to see that it had run into Maria-chan's arms. Then it all came to me everything that had happened last night, and what Kaname-senpai had done to me.

"It seems that you have remembered." She said.

"Who are you? What did you do to Zero? Why didn't he come to class today?" I interrogated.

"Relax he is fine, for now."

"What did you do?"

"I did nothing left but even without my involvement it would have happened anyway. Soon that boy will fall to leve-E and he will fall into insanity." She cackled. "but I know a way to save him from that fate."

"How? What do I need to do?"

"Child I am not giving you that information for free. There is always a price but since I am a generous person, oh excuse me vampire, I will give you an option. One you can bring me the blood of Kaname Kuran after you have killed him or you can give me your blood instead. You have until midnight on the day of the ball to decide." A strong gust of wind passed and she was gone.

I lost all strength in my knees so I had to kill the one I loved to save the one I cared for or die in place of the one I loved and save the one I cared for. How ironic she had said that I had two choices but in reality I could never bring myself to kill Kaname-senpai so the only option was to die in his place. Or so I thought, I would have never realized how wrong I was until it was too late.


	7. Chapter 7: Last Dance

**I AM SO SORRY! I know I have not updated in 2 weeks and I am very sorry. You see I had exams last week and there was a block on the computers that did not allow us to do anything. Everything was blocked by Barracuda. I tried to put up the chapter but I could not. I have very limited accesses to computers so I only update in school. You once again have my most sincerest apologies so I will give you two chapters today. I will put the other one up later. Thank you for reviewing James Birdsong and Samira Vongola.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or the characters.

 **Chapter 7: Last Dance**

I had not spoken to Maria-chan since that day and it was now the night of the ball. Since she had said at the end of the ball that meant I could spend some time with Kaname-senpai before I….died. I was no fool I knew that if she wanted Kaname-senpai dead for his blood the she would probably such me dry.

I wonder what death would feel like. Would it be slow and agonizing or swift and painless? I would soon find out.

"Yuki what do you want me to do with your hair?" Yori-chan who was helping me prepare asked.

Yori-chan would she mourn my death or would she resent me for dying?

"Earth to Yuki." She said and waved her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry Yori-chan I'm just really nervous."

"Don't be you look beautiful and when I'm done with you, you're going to be stunning. Now what hairstyle do you want?" Shale asked as she combed through my long hair.

Over the years I had never cut it, Kaname-senpai said he liked it long so I saw no problem with keeping it that way for him.

"Can you just leave it down?"

"Fine but can I at least decorate it a bit?" I nodded and she went over to her jewelry box. She took out a white and red rose flower crown and placed it on my head.

I looked at myself in the mirror and could not believe I was looking at my own reflection. True to her word Yori-chan had made me look stunning with only a bit of makeup and a flower crown.

I got up and hugged her, "Thank you, Yori-chan."

"What's wrong Yuki, you have been acting strange for a while. Is something going on?"

If only she knew this may be the last time I would see her, "No, nothing."

"Then let's go, you wouldn't want to keep Kuran-senpai waiting." I nodded and the two of us left the dorm room. I never noticed that I unconsciously strapped Artemis onto my thigh.

When we arrived at the ballroom we were greeted by Ichijo-senpai and Aido-senpai, "Hello ladies, how has your evening been?" Ichijo-senpai asked.

"Fine senpai, um where is-"

"Kaname? He's out on the balcony." He replied.

"Thank you." I rushed to the balcony and as I looked back in could have sworn I saw Yori-chan blush at Aido-senpai.

I entered the balcony and found Kaname- senpai there, looking at the full moon. I was about to call out to him when, "I'm glad you could make it Yuki." He said and turned to see me, "You look wonderful in the dress, do you like it?"

"Yes I love it, thank you for thinking of me senpai."

The music changed to the waltz, "Then as a thank you will you do me the honor of dancing with me?" He held out his hand and I took it. No words needed.

He began dancing very slowly which confused me, "Senpai why are you dancing so slowly? The music is…" I trailed off.

"I am not dancing to the music. I am dancing at your pace."

"That's right, I remember when we were younger we would sometimes dance together." Back then I had only learned how to dance the waltz slowly, so he remembered.

"Yes you would occasionally step on my foot and then start crying because you thought that you had hurt me."

I blushed a bit, "That was one time!" He looked at me skeptically, "Fine maybe it was more than once." I mumbled.

The music suddenly stopped and we pulled apart. Our last dance to gather was over.

"Yuki you have been acting strange all night is something wrong?" He asked as he stared at me intently.

"N-no just," I was interrupted by the sound of bells chiming, signaling midnight, "I have to go. It was fun while it lasted." I hugged him one last time before I jumped from the railing and headed towards the old Moon Dorm.

Upon arriving Maria-chan's servant led me to a room where she was. The girl sat on a victorian love seat similar to the one in Kaname-senpai's room.

"So have you decided?" She asked in a voice that was not her own.

"Yes, so how will you save Zero?"

"Simple, Ichiru," her servant came back carrying the body of Shizuka Hio, "This is my real body. All Zero has to do is drink my blood and he will not fall to leve-E." She held up a vial of blood that I guessed was her own blood. She set the vial down on a table. The body in the servant's arms stared and Maria-chan's body slumped over and fainted.

"What did you do to her?" I asked a little bit panicky.

"I possessed her body the Kurenai clan is a distant relative of the Hio clan. Purebloods can possess the bodies of their kin who are not Purebloods themselves." She sat down on the couch and gestured for me to come.

I sat down and she pulled closer to me, "Do you remember 4 years ago when I slaughtered the Kiryu clan?" She whispered in my ear, "When I was leaving the room I had left Zero in I felt a cold chill when I was at the door. I turned around and saw you, but you instantly disappeared so I thought my imagination was playing tricks on me. Now 4 years later I meet you, an older version of that child. Tell me why did I see you?"

"I don't know why, you weren't supposed to see me. When I use that power no one can see me."

"Well it doesn't matter, when I take your blood I will also take your powers." She went to my neck and licked it. Once. Twice. And finally she bit down.

Immediately I had a flash but there was only one thing. In the center of the dark image I saw a pair of eyes. One blue and the other red. She must have seen it too since she pulled away. I held my neck and could feel the blood oozing from the wound.

"You, that man, what did he do to you?" She asked frantically.

"What …. man?"

"You don't know who he is? How strange, but if I take more blood then maybe I will find out what I need to know." Her fangs latched onto my neck once again and I saw red.

Blood.

Scary.

Death.

Scary.

Vampires.

Scary.

Fangs.

Scary

Red.

Scary.

Blue.

Scary.

Eyes.

Scary.

Eat.

Scary.

Me.

Scary.

Help!

Help!

Help me!

My body moved on its own and I heard a loud cracking. Shizuka and I were now outside, I had Artemis in my hands and she had a large gash on her chest. My eyes stung and everything felt weird.

My body once again moved on its own and lunged at her. What was I doing? She waved her arm and a chunk of the ground came at me. I ducked down and slid on the ground, then I jumped and slashed her once more on the leg. She sent a wave of power my way which pushed me back and my body was now covered on cuts. The dress senpai had bought for me was ruined. That one fact made me furious. She came at me and he hand now sharp like a knife. She had it aimed at me chest but I jumped up again and as I came down I aimed Artemis. The blade connected with her heart.

"Why did you do all this?" I asked.

"I would never have been able to have true revenge with my limited power but you may be able to do it for me. We do share a common enemy afterall. I saw it in your memories the ones that were sealed away. The path you will now walking will be hard and full of obstacles but stay vigilant and strong. You will reach the end if you do." Her body began to crystalize as she coughed up blood.

"You let me win." I said.

She smirked, "No I let you land the finishing blow the rest was all you. Goodbye Yuki-chan and please tell Maria that I'm sorry don't be mad at her either she really did want to be your friend."

I touched the skin on my neck and fell to no mark. I looked at her in confusion.

"You are human yet you are not, my bite will not change you."

"Shizuka-sama!" I turned to see Ichiru standing a few yards away and running towards us. He ran to her body and knelt down beside her.

"Ichiru, I'm sorry I have to leave you but this is what I wanted. Now I can be with him."

"Am I not good enough? Was I unable to fill the void in your heart?" He asked her.

"Take off the mask and let me see your face one more time."

He took off his mask and I saw he was crying but what surprised me the most was the fact that his face looked exactly like Zero's. I remembered that Zero once told me he had a twin, but his brother was dead.

"You know Ichiru you may not have filled the void in my heart but you filled my loneliness."

Her body cracked.

"No, Shizuka-sama!"

"Ichiru, live a happy life you are no longer a child so please do not cling to me anymore. My final wish and last thing I will ask of you is to not seek out revenge for my death. I asked for this Yuki-chan will carry out revenge for me so please do not hate her. After I had my revenge I had planned on dying anyway." She put a hand on his cheek, "forgive me for leaving you, goodbye." Her body that had been barely holding on shattered. Shizuka Hio was no more.

Ichiru got up and wiped away his tears, "Since it was her wish I will not cause trouble for you all and I will help you get revenge in her stead." He stated.

"I have a question are you Zero's brother?"

"Yes I am his younger twin brother."

"Why did he say that you were dead?"

"The hunters told him that."

"Alright but why were you with Shizuka?"

"That is a long story."

"Can you keep it a secret that she bit me?" I pleaded and he nodded in understanding.

"Yuki!" Zero called. Ichiru and I turned to see Zero, Kaname-senpai, and the chairman coming toward our location.

When they finally reached us Kaname-senpai said one thing, "Yuki you have a lot of explaining to do." After looking around the destroyed area.


	8. Chapter 8: Secrets Unraveled

**Alright today's second chapter is up! Once again I am sorry for the delay, I had exams and I am sure you have all been there at some point. Also some good news last week on Friday it was my birthday, I had planned on updating then when exams should have ended but I had to take exams that day as well. Please review it makes me very happy to know anyone cares. Also I kinda did not like how this chapter turned out but I really could not figure out how else I should write it so sorry if it sucks.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters

 **Chapter 8: Secrets Unraveled**

I was not the only one who had explaining to do. Ichiru did as well and now we were all sitting in the chairman's office with the chairman Zero and Kaname-senpai.

"To understand what happened tonight I should probably tell you all what really happened 4 years ago." Ichiru began.

"What do you mean?" Zero questioned.

"4 years ago I got into an argument with mother and father. They did not want me to become a hunter. Father said I was unfit to be a hunter and that I should have died."

"Cursed twins." Kaname-senpai stated. "hunter families cannot have twins even if the mother was expecting twins only one twin would live. In the womb the stronger twin would devour the other twin and once born he or she would become a great hunter. If both twins are born tragedy would also befall the family." He explained.

"Correct, as I was saying father said I should have died and then he yelled at me and said if I wanted to be a hunter so badly then I should go kill one to prove myself. He threw me out of the house and gave me a gun. I wondered the cold forest for hours until Shizuka-sama found me. She helped me but she then told me of what my family had done to her. I told her she could kill me if she wanted as atonement for what my family had done. She however said that children should not be punished for their parents crimes."

"Then why the hell did she bite me?" Zero interrupted.

"Nii-san you would have never become the great hunter you are today if she had not done that. We're cursed remember? The strong twin would never live up to his full potential if you did not become a vampire. Shizuka-sama even left you her blood so that you would not fall to leve-E." He took out the vial of Shizuka's blood and gave it to Zero.

"What did our parents do to her?" Zero asked as he stared at the vial.

"They killed her ex-human lover. She had already given him her blood so he would not fall but he was wrongfully killed anyway."

"What?" Zero was in utter shock.

"They did but they were merely pawns in a bigger plot. The Council has become corrupt and so has the Hunters Association. After being paid a hefty sum by the Council the Association put her lover on the list and dispatched mother and father to kill him."

"Why would they do that?" I asked.

"It would have been a disgrace if a Pureblood took an ex-human as a lover." Kaname-senpai stated, "they feared it would dirty her bloodline, plus she already had a fiance."

"Exactly, that finance is the one who planned this all. Shizuka-sama realized only too late so she set out to get true revenge. Said finance also wanted for her to destroy the Kiryu clan because he believed we were a threat to him."

"Well now that we have heard Ichiru-kun's side of the story Yuki it is your turn to explain your actions." Kaname-senpai stated and now the spotlight was on me.

"First senpai I want to know, why did you erase my memories of that night Zero followed Zero and saw him get stabbed."

"You saw that?" Zero stated.

"I only wanted to protect you." He replied.

"From what the truth? Stop treating me like a child!"

"Yuki that was never my intention now please continue."

"Anyway the next day I saw Maria-chan who had was being possessed and she reminded me of what happened. The day you sent the dress I saw her again and she told me she had a way to save Zero but she would only tell me if I did one of two things, give her my own blood or…"

"Or?" Kaname-senpai urged me to continue.

"Or kill you Kaname-senpai and give her your blood."

"Since you did not try to kill me or show an intention of harming me I am going to guess you decided to give her your own blood." He concluded.

"Yes."

"Did she bite you?"Zero asked,I said nothing.

"Did she bite you?" He asked again getting a little bit impatient and I started to tremble. "She bit you didn't she?" I did not say a word nor did reply. "Answer me!" He ordered and I heard the window behind us crack.

"No." I lied. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Yuki why would you do this? Why did you not ask for help?" Kaname-senpai asked in a pained tone that only I could pick up.

"Senpai, do you remember when I told you I had secrets that I could not tell you about?" He nodded, "I think it's about time I told you. First of all I am not a normal human."

"Meaning?" He asked.

"I have … powers."

"Will you show us these powers?" He requested.

"Zero do you remember what Shizuka's last words to you were after she had bitten you?" He nodded, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned as the humans say."

"How did you know that?" Zero asked.

"I saw it happen."

"What do you mean you saw it, you weren't even there!" He retorted.

"I was but I you just couldn't see me."

"Okay Yuki you are seriously scaring me." Zero stated.

I froze time and walked behind him, "I can also do this."

"How did you do that?" Kaname-senpai asked.

"My powers all center around time. In my dreams I can experience past events, I can freeze time and I can see visions of the future."

"When did you first get these powers?" Kaname-senpai asked.

"9 years ago I started having flashes of future events, 4 years ago after Zero arrived I began having dreams of the past, and a few weeks ago I got your time freezing power. It took a while for me to figure out how to control it but I got the hang of it."

"Ichiru-kun you mentioned that Shizuka's real enemy was her fiance who is he?" The chairman asked.

"I do not know but I believe Kaname-san has the answer." Ichiru replied.

"Who is her finance Kuran?" Zero asked.

"Her fiance is Rido Kuran, my uncle."

"But he has been missing for 11 years!" The chairman stated.

"Yes after he killed my parents he disappeared with fatal injuries that could kill a Pureblood, but he is still alive, just in hiding until he regains his strength."

"Hey, do you guys think I'm human? I mean humans aren't supposed to have powers like mine so does that mean I'm not human?" I asked suddenly.

"Yuki, no matter what you are you will still be you so it shouldn't matter. What you are will not change who you are." Kaname-senpai reassured me.

"Thank you Kaname-senpai."

That was how the incident with Shizuka Hio ended, or so we thought.


	9. Chapter 9: Trouble With the Council

**Hey people sorry for the delay been a little busy the past week and lost track of time. Anyway let's get down to business, I will not update unless I get at least one positive review, not one asking me to update faster. I update once a week usually on Tuesdays that will not change. I would update faster if I got some nice reviews though. (*Hint* *Hint* *Wink* *Wink*) So yes, review and you get faster updates. Don't and there will be late and maybe on time updates. I take my time to write the story then the least you guys can do is take a few seconds or minutes to give me some feedback to make it better for you! Thank you.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters.

 **Chapter 9: Trouble With the Council**

After the incident and lot happened, for one Ichiru started living with the chairman and attended school with us. He also began a perfect so when Zero was skipping I easy not alone. Zero had also taken the blood of Shizuka so he was now a permanently a level-D. Just as Shizuka had said I did not become a vampire. Maria-chan apologize profusely for what happened and gave her side of the story. She is now a night class student for real and we are good friends. None of the night class members other than Kaname-senpai know about my powers so they still treated me the same way.

Everything had been going just fine until tonight when I had been out patrolling on my own. Zero and Ichiru were out on assignment for the Association so I was left alone to patrol. Night classes were still in session and I had yet to come across any day class girls. The night was quiet, too quiet.

I don't know what compelled me to go look near the school gates but something just told me I had to. It was a good thing I did check when I did. I was up in a tree watching two unknown vampires sneak around. Who were they?

At the worse time possible I saw two day class girls only a few feet from the vampire men.

"Excuse me," one of the men called the girls, "do you ladies know where we might find Yuki Cross?" He asked. Why were they looking for me.

"Um well she is probably our patrolling the grounds but since we are not supposed to be out here can you not tell her you saw us?" One girl pleaded.

"Of course but you need to do something for us." The same man stated as he got closer to the girl. "We have not fed tonight so I guess you will do." His fangs began to show and the girls fainted on sight of them.

What was with girls and fainting when they saw fangs? Time to take action, I jumped down from the tree, "Who are you? What is your business with me?"

"So your Cross' daughter. Well you see young lady we were sent by the Council to carry out your punishment for killing the Pureblood Shizuka-sama." The second vampire said.

"Well what would this punishment be?" I asked.

The nails of the first one sharpened into knives, "Death." He lunged at me with his claws.

"Is that so?" I said before blocking him with Artemis.

He pulled back again and readied to strike again but the fight was put to a stop when, "What is going on here?" Kaname-senpai asked.

"Kuran-sama we were only giving this criminal her punishment for killing Shizuka-sama. It was the orders of the Council."

"Was it the order of the Council to attack the human students who had nothing to do with this situation?" He asked.

"N-no but we were just hungry. We would have taken a little but if blood then eat asked their memories."

"I see but why does the Council get to punish a human? Even if she killed a Pureblood the Council has no right to punish her when she is only a human. Did you forget she is the daughter of Kaien Cross? The infamous vampire hunter dubbed the fangless vampire. I am sure if you kill his daughter he will not hesitate to take revenge."

"We were only following orders please forgive us Kuran-sama but surely you would not go against the orders of the Council." The second one stated.

"Oh, it seems my words have hit deaf ears. Then I will repeat myself, the Council has no right to punish humans for if they kill a vampire who was on the list. Pureblood or not Shizuka Hio was on the hunter list and would have been killed by a hunter eventually so tell your masters to stay out of this matter, the incident has already been settled."

The two men nodded and vanished ninja style like Seiren.

"Seiren, erase the memories of these girls." Kaname-senpai ordered. Seiren, who had come out of the shadows, did so.

"Understood my liege." She grabbed the girls and swiftly disappeared.

Kaname-senpai turned to the night class members, "All of you return to the dorm."

All the night class members obliged and left, reluctantly. It was now only me and Kaname-senpai.

"Thank you for helping me Kaname-senpai." I said and bowed to him.

When I got up he did something really surprising, he hugged me, "Thank goodness You're okay. I would have probably killed them if even a drop of your blood had been shed."

"I'm fine don't worry about it." I said trying to hide my embarrassment as I tried to pull back.

"But you should not have gone and fought with them. They are trained professionals, you could have gotten hurt." He chided as he let go of me.

"Kaname-senpai, I am not a child I can take care of myself. Did you forget the reason they were here? I killed Shizuka Hio, a Pureblood."

"She let you win."

"Correction land the finishing blow and until you stop treating me like a child I refuse to speak to you senpai!" I proclaimed before running off into the night.

I had no idea that my vow of silence would be broken sooner than I thought.


	10. Chapter 10: Almost Bitten

**Hello everyone. I'm back and I shall say this I am very sad :( I ask for only two nice reviews and I get none. Then I read the chapter again and I realize that it was less than a thousand words. Since it was a short chapter many of you probably have little to say about it but whatever. Here is the new chapter, this chapter was so hard to write! I was so tempted to have Kaname bite her but that would mess up the plot so no he will not bite her.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or the characters

 **Chapter 10: Almost Bitten**

Today Yori-chan and I were out on an errand for the chairman. Zero and Ichiru went on another mission so they could not come. Yori-chan offered to come with me since she did not want me to be alone and happened to be free. We had just about gotten all of the things on the list when I felt a tugging on my coat. I looked down to see a boy was crying and had one hand covering his right eye.

"Mama *sniff* take me to mema." He pleaded.

"Is he lost?" Yori-chan asked.

I crouched down to the boy's height, "Did you get separated from your mama?" He nodded, I got up and looked at Yori-chan, "Yori-chan, can you go back without me? I'm going to help this boy find his mother." She nodded and left. I took the boy's hand and he started leading me to where his mother was.

The boy led me to an old building, "We have gone pretty far from the market are you sure your mom is here?" I asked.

"Yeah thank you for coming with me, I was afraid of coming here on my own." He replied I was able to see now that unlike his left blue eye he had a reddish-brown right eye. The boy came over to my side and kissed my cheek l. My vision began to blur, "Thank you onee-chan." I heard him say, in a voice that sounded much more mature than earlier, right before I blacked out.

I slowly opened my eyes and started getting up as my vision cleared I saw that Kaname-senpai was sitting in an armchair beside me.

"So you have awakened?" He stated.

"Kaname-senpai!" I jolted up from the lounge that I was sitting on, but I instantly felt dizzy and my knees went weak.

"Yuki." I heard him say in a low tone as he helped me sit back down.

"Thank you Kaname-"

"I thought you were not speaking to me?" He questioned, cutting me off.

"That is because senpai was treating me like a child. If you stop doing that then…" I trailed off.

"Yuki I only treat that way to protect you, I never meant to insult you." He explained.

"I understand but-"

"You know Yuki, after you said that did you think I would not be angry at you?"

"Senpai was the one at fault because you-"

"Yuki, your reckless actions cause me to worry about you. So whose fault do you think it is that I treat you that way?" He cut me off once more. I felt my heart speed up, he reached out a hand and placed it over my heart, "your heart rate has sped up quite a bit, so you do understand a little bit." We was interrupted by the knocking of the door. After removing his hand, "It's fine you can come in." He stated and Ichijo-senpai came in.

"Yuki-chan, thank goodness you came to. We were so worried when we found you collapsed outside. What happened anyway?" He asked.

"While I was shopping in the market with Yori-chan we ran into this little boy who had gotten separated from his mother. I told him I would help and he lead me to an old building. As gratitude he kissed my cheek and after that I blacked out." I explained.

"I see, it must have been one of tonight's guests. Vampire children tend to feed off of human life energy."

"Eh? What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"We are in the basement of one of the Aido manors. There is a function being held tonight and all of tonight's party guests are vampires." He explained.

I nodded and Kaname-senpai got up from his chair. He headed for the door but before he left he said, "Do not leave this room before I come back." With that he left.

I sat in the room for a while and looked around. It was pretty bare not much in it other than the sofa I was on and the armchair senpai had been sitting in. The walls were adorned with some fine art and there was an elaborate ceiling design. One thing in particular that I noticed about the room was that it had no windows. No windows. I felt as if I had been in a room like this before, but when? And where?

As I tried to remember I saw a flash of a woman covered in blood. The image was blurred and I could not see her face. After I saw it, my head began to pound. After a while the pain subsided. What was that? I tried picturing the image again but every time I tried, I felt as if my head was being split in two.

The door suddenly opened, I looked up and saw it was the boy from earlier, "Human onee-chan, I'm sorry." He said.

I smiled at him and got up, "So you're a vampire huh? Did you manage to find your mama?" Before I could get an answer he shut the door.

I knew Kaname-senpai would be mad at me if I left the room but I only wanted to check on the boy, when I saw that he was okay I would go back and senpai would never know, simple right? Thus I exited the room quietly and looked down the hall to see a bright light, must be the ballroom. I followed the light and found myself peering over the railing of a large eccentric staircase.

I saw that Kaname-senpai had already descended the steps and the nobles were now bowing to him. Of course they would he is Pureblood royalty, I reminded myself.

"Excuse me, I did not mean to interrupt the festivities. Everyone please continue to enjoy your night." He apologized.

One man got up but was still in bowing position asked, "Kaname-sama, is it true that you defied the Council and defended the human that killed lady Shizuka Hio?" He asked.

"It is true." He stated.

The hall broke out in murmurs,

"As expected of Kaname-sama. Going as far to defend a human." One said.

"Well it is all for our future with the humans." Another added.

My eyes wandered to the corner and spotted Zero and Ichiru with some black haired guy that I did not know. So this was the job they had been talking about. My gaze went back to senpai after the nobles had stopped bowing. He was talking to an old man behind the man were Aido-senpai and a girl who was blushing.

"Thank you for inviting me here tonight Aido-dono." He said.

"No, no, I am glad you came Kaname-sama. There is actually a favor I would like to ask of you," he turned to the girl behind him, "Tsukiko," the girl stepped forward.

"Father!" Aido-senpai began.

Paying no mind to his son Aido senior said, "This is my daughter Tsukiko, it is the hope of our entire clan that you one day find her appealing."

"Please stop Otou-sama! Kaname-sama this is not what I wished for!" Aido-senpai stated.

"I do not know what the future will hold but I will remember her." He said.

Then more nobles started approaching him with their daughters,

"Please meet my daughter as well."

"My daughter too."

"My daughter will do anything you ask of her Kaname-sama."

"Kaname-sama for you my daughter has…"

I did not want to hear anymore but one conversation two ladies below caught my attention, "Kaname-sama has changed, before he would always ignore such requests."

"He must have finally realized his duty as one of the few remaining Purebloods."

I fled after that no longer being able to take it. I entered the room from earlier and shut the door. My knees buckled and I slid down on the door. I had always known he was out of my league but I wish I had not seen that.

I felt the door open, "Will you let me in?" I heard senpai ask from the other side.

"O-okay." I got up and he came in.

He shut the door and turned his attention to me, "Didn't I tell you not to leave this room?" He asked.

"I-I'm sorry." I looked down to the ground.

He came closer to me and wrapped his arms around me, "No. This time Yuki I will not forgive you with just an apology." He picked me up and layed me down on the couch. He sat down at my feet and asked, "Why did you leave the room?"

"The child, I wanted to see if the lost boy from earlier was okay." I replied blushing as I looked away.

He lay his head on my chest and said, "Until I forgive you please let me stay like this for a little while longer. I am very tired." He closed his eyes and I smiled.

I hugged his head and said, "Of course, I would do anything for your sake, Kaname-sama." We stayed like that for a while before I realized what I had just called him and removed my hands to wipe away my tears.

Sensing my change he looked up at me, "Yuki?"

"I promised myself I would stop calling you 'sama' to your face anymore. That way I could leave behind my childish dreams but even so I-" During the entire time I was talking I did not notice him get closer to my neck and when I did, "senpai?" He licked my neck.

I arched back slightly as he continued to lick my neck. His grip on the pillow beside me. He stopped and changed positions so he was now hovering above me, his eyes were a blazing red filled with hunger, "You humans are fleeting beings, living lives that feel like a moment to us vampires. Do you want to become a vampire?" He asked taking me by surprise. "will you become a monster who drinks blood and live the long flow of time with me Yuki?"

He had gotten closer to my neck and all I could say was, "I will."

His fangs were now less than a centimeter from my neck but then I remembered what happened with Shizuka, she had bitten me but I did not change. Her words echoed in my mind, ' _You are human yet you are not, my bite will not change you.'_ If that was true then senpai's bite would not affect me. Then we could never be together for eternity, this revelation caused tears to fall from my eyes.

Senpai stopped that moment and wiped away my tears. He sat up and pulled me up with him.

"I'm sorry I took my punishment too far. I won't do anything to you." He kissed my forehead.

"Senpai I-"

"Why do you have that sort of face. From now on please refrain from coming to dangerous places like this again." He smiled at me with a tender smile but that smile only made me feel worse, in his eyes I could tell he was hurt, hurt by my rejection. "I have readied a car for you to return in, take care now."

He escorted me to the car after that and I arrived at the Academy less than an hour later. Yori-chan had been worried and I apologized. I went to bed as usual and the next day went by in a flash. Before I knew it I was out doing crowd control in front of the Moon Dorm. When the night class came out they all stopped when Kaname-senpai halted in place a few feet away from me.

"Yuki, I know what you said to me last night was not a lie so don't worry about it." They continued on and after they were gone I ran. I ran and I ran and I ran until I was in the heart of the forest.

Tears were falling from my eyes now and I was sobbing uncontrollably. Oh senpai, even if they were not lies it could never happen. You and are too different and even if I wanted to be with you, even if I wanted to be a vampire, I would never be able to. Fate was a cruel thing making me this way. What was I anyway? I knew I was not human, I had powers and a Pureblood's bite could not effect me so what exactly was I? Who am I?


	11. Chapter 11: Chasing the Past

**Hey, hey! I got my two reviews so now you guys get an early chapter. Thank you Missy the cat and Myra K Kuran for reviewing.. I am sure you will all have a lot to say about it.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or the characters

 **Chapter 11: Chasing the Past**

Days went by quickly and it was now winter break. The day class students had already left for home and now the night class were leaving. Zero and Ichiru were going on a training trip with Touga Yagari, their teacher who taught them how to be hunters. The chairman and I were the only ones going to be the only ones left on the grounds. After the last of the night class students had gone I headed back to the chairman's office.

I entered without knocking and the chairman looked up from his desk, "Oh, Yuki have all the students left?" He asked.

"Yes, Kaname-senpai just left with his friends. Here is the key." I put the key to the Moon Dorm on his desk.

"Thank you Yuki." He said as he went back to look at his papers.

"Daddy," he looked up from his papers with a look of disbelief, "Can we talk? It's important."

"Of course my dear daughter!" He said in a sing song tone as he skipped over to the couch. I sat across from him. "So what did you need to talk to me about?"

"I want to know who I am." I replied.

"What are you talking about? You're my daughter Yuki Cross. Guardian of Cross Academy. Protector of the night class' secret-"

"I know that already! What I meant was that I wanted to know about my past before that night 10 years ago!" I exclaimed.

"I already told you with only your first name and nothing else to go on even with my connections I couldn't find out who you are."

"Zero once told me that there is a library at the Hunters Association that keeps records of all the missions. Maybe there is one about my family, I was attacked by an E so maybe they were killed by one. Maybe they are still alive, I need to know."

"What brought this on Yuki?" He asked.

"I...can't live like this anymore. I feel like there is an empty space that needs to be filled, daddy I need to know. I cannot keep living like this."

He sighed, "I understand. Get dressed because we are going today."

"Thank you chairman!" I said as I got up to leave.

"What happened to 'daddy'?" He cried as I shut the door.

We arrived at the Hunters Association about an hour later. We stepped out of the car and I took a look at the massive building. It looked pretty much like a fortress. When I was done gapping at the place the chairman and I made our way over to the gate. The gatekeeper seemed surprised to see us and let but let us in anyway.

As we walked through the halls hunters who had been standing near by started to whisper among themselves.

"Is that her? The one who killed the Kuruizaki Hime?"

Kuruizaki Hime? Who is that? Were they talking about me?

"That monster raised a whole new monster. Who knows what that girl is capable of."

What a monsters? What do they mean?

"Wonder if Cross' daughter is gonna become a hunter."

They were talking about me? Then maybe they were talking about how I killed Shizuka. Was Kuruizaki Hime her nickname? Why did they call the chairman a monster?

I was snapped out of my riviere when a man called out to us, "Kaien so glad you could come!" The man had long hair and had traditional clothes on. At first I thought he was a woman but he had a manly voice so he was probably a man.

"Mr. President," good he was a man, "you know why I we have come here so please lead the way." The chairman acted strangely around this man, not a cheery.

The Association president led us to a large library, "All of our records dating back to thousands of years ago are here please take your time." He left us in the library and we began our search.

We liked through document after document for hours. The door opened and I saw the president come in. Behind him was a man pushing a cart.

"Hello you two. How goes the search?" He asked.

"Nothing yet." The chairman replied not looking up from his book.

"I see well then how about some lunch? You two have been in here all morning." The man pushing the cart removed the lid revealing a pizza.

"Thank you." I said as I reached for one of the pizza slices.

I ate the slice as I skimmed through a document.

"You know Yuki-chan," Tehran president began and my attention was now on him, "I would have never guessed you had the capabilities to kill a Pureblood."

"Are you referring to Shizuka Hio?" I asked.

"Who else would I be referring to? Unless you have killed a Pureblood before."

I did not like this guy, "Well no she is the only Pureblood I have ever killed, actually the only vampire I have ever killed." I replied.

"Ahh, yes, you are a Kaien's daughter so you are a pacifist like him. What a waste a I thought you would be a great hunter in the future."

"Mr. President, are you aware that I only killed her out of self defence? I had not planned anything and plus she was suicidal she did not put up much of a fight to begin with. My victory was shear luck."

"Nevertheless as a thank you for ridding us of that nuisance I would like to show you something. Follow me." I nodded and followed him to an area in the back of the library.

He typed in some long code on a keypad and the wall opened. We went into a small dimly lit room. In the room were glass cases full of ancient looking documents.

"What is all this?" I asked.

"These are the oldest records we have dating back to over 3000 years ago. Not many get to see this room, other than the president, only those who have killed a Pureblood get to see them."

"Why?" I asked confused by the weird rule.

"Only those who have killed a Pureblood can read them." He replied.

"How do you know that?"

"These documents are written in the ancient vampire language. Only Purebloods know the language. It cannot be taught nor can it be learned. Since birth the language is hot wired in their brains. We never knew how to read them until about 80 years ago a hunter who had killed a mad Pureblood saw the documents and was able to read them."

"Then why did you bring me here? You must already knew what the documents say so why bother letting me look?"

"We know that almost all the documents say but there is one no one can read. We want to know what it says so we have anyone who has killed a Pureblood look at it and see if they can read it."

"How does killing a Pureblood make me able to read the documents?"

"We do not know. Now if you would please take a look at the document." He pointed to the glass case in the center of the room.

I walked over to it and saw that I could read it. Why could I read it? No one else has been able to so why?

"So can you read it?" He asked.

I was about to say yes but something in me told me that I should not. "Give me a second, I need to take a good look at it first." I looked back at the document. There were some worn parts so I could not make some of it out.

It read: That fool … ….. fell for the trap! He may have destroyed the … clan but he did not get to princess …. and she still lives. It will take time but the prophecy shall be fulfilled. We can wait. Waiting has always been one of the ….. clan's specialty. We will always be loyal to the …. clan. We knew that the fall of the ….. clan was inevitable but that did not mean we could not try to save our beloved princess ….. and he will never expect a thing. We shall one day have our revenge on him but for now we wait. I may not live to see the princess' return but my descendants shall. They will aid princess ….. in her quest to fulfill the prophecy. We are the … clan's shadow so we shall disappear until the shadow may once again reunite with its master.

The rest was unreadable so I sighed, "I am sorry Mr. President I cannot make heads or tails of this thing." I lied. Over the past few months I had gotten better at lying so he believed me.

I could tell since he sighed and frowned in disappointment, "I see, thank you for your time Yuki-chan."

"No, I am sorry I could not help."

"It is alright." He escorted me out. The chairman and I left the Association after that. The president told us we could come anytime and that was what we did.

For the rest of winter break we visited the Association. Since school would be starting up again I stopped going to the Association. I had not given up however, I still needed answers and I was going to get them.

Things had gotten worse ever since that ball where senpai had asked me if I wanted to be a vampire. After that flash of the woman covered in blood I had more flashes like that and I even started to see blood on the walls and on places I touched; I could even feel it.

It was the last night of winter break and I was taking nice long soak in the tub.I thought of that night 10 years ago when Kaname-senpai had saved me. A question popped in my head, why was senpai there anyway? Like a chain reaction more questions popped up. What was he doing there? According to the chairman he had been surprised when sena pick had shown up at his doorstep covered in blood with a little girl in his arms. Why did he save me? Senpai was a vampire, a Pureblood, why would he go out of his way to save save a little human girl? Did he know me before that night?

All sorts of questions racked my mind. Until one question tied it all together. Was he the one who took my memories away? No, no, no, that's not possible the steam must have been getting to me. I started to get up but when I looked down at my bath water, I saw that it was blood.

I almost screamed. Almost. I quickly got out of the tub and the water returned to normal but when I looked at the walls I saw they were covered in blood. I backed away and turned my head to the mirror. I froze, instead of a reflection what stared at me was the woman from my flashes, covered in blood. I still could not make out her face but, to my utter shock and surprise, she spoke.

" _Who am I? What am I? You look for answers but are you prepared for the consequences? The truth is dyed in blood and when you learn what lays hidden in the shadows, there will be no going back. Though unfortunately you will not have a choice. Learn the truth child before the darkness swallows you whole."_ The woman was soon replaced with my reflection and there was no more blood. Whoever she was, she was right. I need to learn the truth, before I went mad.


	12. Chapter 12: Lover

**I'm back people! I know your all probably mad at me for not updating in a while so i'll tell you what happened. For one I was taking more exams, the biology exams to be exact. I got sick and then my school had our Memorial Day vacation that had been extended because we had extra snow days. Just so you know I can only update from school, I had planned on updating as soon as I got back but the library was closed for the Hackathon (Probably spelled it wrong) whatever that is so I could not update until now. You have my sincerest apologies and I will put up to chapters today. Thank you Chess and Bill for your reviews.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight of the characters.

 **Chapter 12: Lover**

The next day senpai and the rest of the night class returned. Zero and and Ichiru also returned.

"Yuki, I have a gift for you. Hold out your hands." He said. I did so and he placed something in my hands. "It is a rose that blooms once every ten years encased in resin. When I saw it in thought of you so I decided to get it for you."

"Thank you senpai." I said.

He smiled and along with the rest of the night class students he started to head for the Moon Dorm.

"Um, Kaname-senpai, I would like to discuss something with you later."

He stopped, "Just the two of us?"

"Yes."

"Then tonight." He replied and continued on his way back to the dorm.

I was about to leave when I was stopped by Touya-senpai.

"Hey, miss perfect. Did you hear anything about Shiki?" She asked.

"Shiki-senpai's guardian called saying he will be coming back late."

"Is that so?" She walked off after that leaving me utterly confused.

Later that night I was taking attendance when Kaname-senpai said, "Good work tonight Yuki, we'll talk later." He have me a smile before walking off.

I nodded and when he left I turned to survey the room. I gasped when I saw that the walls were splattered with blood. I backed up a bit and shook my head and the blood was gone.

I walked out of the classroom as fast as I could to go see senpai at our meeting place. I got there first and placed a hand on the windowsill as I gazed out at the moon. My hand felt sticky after a moment and I saw there was blood on it.

The blood is an illusion. The blood is an illusion. The blood is an illusion. I repeated in my head like a mantra.

" _Is it really? You are always doing this hiding from the truth. Hurting those who care about you."_ A voice resounded in my head.

In the window I saw the silhouette of a person and instinctively I wiped out Artemis to protect myself. Once I had turned around completely I saw that I was going to hit Kaname-senpai. He grabbed Artemis and pulled me into his embrace.

We stayed like that for a moment, "What are you afraid of? Calm down, Yuki."

"I'm … sorry." What had I just done? How could I for even a second point my weapon at him? I dropped Artemis.

He pulled away and bit, "Yuki, what was so important that you could not talk about it in front of everyone else?"

All the questions I wanted to ask came to mind. What were you doing on that snowy mountain? Why were you there? Were you the one who took my memories away?

"It's okay, no matter what you ask me my feelings for you will never change."

"What do you mean?"

"I have never said it aloud before but," he pulled me close once again, "I love you. If it was possible I would alleviate all of your worries." I wanted to say something but my voice did not come out, "you don't have to answer me now. Just think about it okay?" He kissed my forehead and left me standing in the hall.

The next day went by in a blur and now it was time for the night class to come out. As I was doing crowd control Kaname-senpai stopped.

"Yuki, I will be waiting for you at the fountain after classes for your answer." He said as he continued on to the school building.

After patrols were done I headed to the fountain where I found senpai waiting for me

"What's the matter?"

I looked him in the eyes, "Senpai I want you to answer my question this time without evading me."

"Evading? Oh, do you mean when I said I love you?"

"Yes."

"I was quite serious about that, could it be that you actually don't like me?"

"No, I do like you Kaname-senpai! I love you, for the longest time before and now. Even if you are a vampire the same species that tried to devour me. Ever since that time I-"

He tried cupping my cheek but I slapped his hand away."Yuki?"

"Why are you doing this to me? I am fully aware of it now. No matter how much I try I will never be a suitable match for you. Kaname-senpai you had something to do with my erased past, right?" I asked and he smiled at sorrow filled smile, "so it's true? Then why won't you tell me anything? Please tell me the truth! I can no longer live like this! I do not my bond with you to be a way to escape from my past. I want to know for myself so I can become stronger!"

He cupped my cheek with his hand, "You really are foolish. For just a little while longer you could have just remained ignorant and live happily in your little miniature garden. Are you sure? Even if the truth is covered in blood? Do you still wish to know?"

"Yes."

He sighed, "For the longest time I feared that you, the only person that gives me warmth, would truly despise me if you knew the truth."

"I could never hate you!" I retorted.

"Then prove it to me." he moved closer to my face, "Yuki will you be my lover?" He asked as he held me closer.

"No. Let go. Do you think I would give up if you said that? I am tired of being deceived!"

"That is not it Yuki, you are taking the initiative to face me. That is why I will be honest with you." He hugged me tight.

"You're lying."

"I'm not lying. That's why Yuki, if you truly wish to know the truth then you must listen to me."

"Why?"

He hugged me, "Good girl." Good girl, I was starting to get tired of him calling me that. Sometimes it scared me.

Why did things end up like this? Kaname-senpai?

What happened next was hazy Kaname-senpai held my hand as he escorted me back to my dorm room. Once he was gone I plopped myself on the bed as soon as my face hit the pillow I was fast asleep.

I had a dream of the past that night, I haven't had any lately so I wonder what this one is about. I walked around a bit in the building until I finally realized that I was in the Moon Dorm. This should be interesting.

As I remembered the layout of the Moon Dorm I concluded I was in the west wing on the second floor. I walked around more until I found the main staircase. It lead to the parlor where currently some of the Moon Dorm residents were.

"I can't believe that Kaname-sama would take a human as his lover." Stated one of them.

"Maybe he wants her blood? She does seem appetizing after all." Suggested another.

"Who knows? He has shown an odd attachment to her." The first one said.

"I think that Yuki-chan is very special to Kaname." Ichijo-senpai stated.

"What makes you say that Takuma-sama?" Asked one of them.

"I just overheard Kaname ask Aido, Kain, Ruka, And Rima to protect Yuki-chan during the day." He replied.

"No way!" The two said in unison as my vision began to blur.

It all went dark after that. I woke up my bed and saw it was 7 in the morning. School would start in an hour. I clenched my fists, did Kaname-senpai think I was incapable of protecting myself? Why would he even do this?

I sighed, since I did not want a scene to happen so early in the morning I would leave early. I got up from the bed and got ready for school, then I headed out to the school building. Once I got there I sat myself at my desk and looked around the empty room.

I blinked and in seconds the room was painted red. The walls had splattered blood on them. The desks were dripping blood. On the board I saw words written blood.

 _ **I will devour the lost princess**_

That was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.


	13. Chapter 13: Fake Lovers

**As I said I will put up two chapters, by the way this will come to an end in a few more chapters. Just 5 more, so be ready.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or the characters

 **Chapter 13: Fake Lovers**

I was surrounded by darkness. Everything was dyed in blood. In front of me was a woman. She was also covered in blood.

"Please forgive me for being se

lfish. This is the only way I can save you." She said through her tears.

What was she talking about?

"I am sorry my child. This is the only way I can protect you." Blood started to pour out of her head.

What is she doing? What's going on?

"When you wake up you will not remember anything. With time you will remember and when you do, remember my warning."

Her voice began to fade.

"Beware of the two eyed king."

My eyes shot open. I looked around and saw I was in the nurse's office.

"Yuki!" Someone shouted and suddenly Yori-chan hugged me, "I was so worried when we found you collapsed in the classroom."

"Yori-chan? What happened?"

"That's what we want to know!" She retorted after letting go.

"I just woke up early and decided to go to class early. When I sat down I felt my vision blurry and I blacked out." I explained.

"Yuki," We turned to see Kaname-senpai in the doorway, "Wakaba-san can you leave so I can talk to Yuki in private?" He asked. Yori-chan nodded and exited the room. Kaname-senpai walked over to me and sat down in the chair Yori-chan had been sitting in. "Tell me the truth Yuki. I am not easily fooled like Wakaba-san."

"Tell me why you ordered Aido-senpai, Kain-senpai, Touya-senpai, and Souen-senpai to guard me during the day." I retorted.

"How did you…" He trailed off as if he realized something, "was that why you went to class early?"

"Why did you do it?"

Ignoring my question he reached out and cupped my cheek, "Are you feeling better now?" He asked, referring to when I fainted.

"Yeah I just had a weird dream, anyway please answer my question."

"A weird dream? What happened?" He asked still ignoring the initial question.

"Senpai! Please answer the question, or I will not answer your questions!"

He frowned, "I did that because I wanted to protect you." He replied and took his hand off my cheek.

"What are you protecting me from? It has something to do with my past doesn't it?"

"Answer my question first. What happened in the dream?"

"So what happened was…. wait what happened in my dream?" I put a hand on my head, "it was a really vivid dream but I don't remember much. There was this woman, she was covered in blood. She said some things, something about protecting me and the last thing was, a warning."

"What was the warning?"

"Beware of the two eyed king." I replied and his gaze hardened as his eyes narrowed.

"I see, thank you for telling me Yuki. By the way later I have some time before class do want to join me for an outing?" He asked with a smile.

Was he asking me on a date? At the thought I began to blush, "Okay." I said in a meek little voice.

"Then I will see you later." He hugged me and then kissed me cheek. He got up and left the room leaving me blushing like mad while I had a hand on the cheek that he kissed.

After he had gone I also left the nurse's office. When I returned to class I was bombarded with questions. Apparently the girls had found out I was now senpai's lover and they wanted to know if it was true. I sighed mentally, this was going to be a long day.

As I has predicted the day felt longer than usual. It all felt dull and never ending. Finally the last bell rang and it was time for me to go meet Kaname-senpai for our date, scratch that, I mean outing. Once I had exited the classroom I found Aido-senpai was waiting for me.

"Hello, Yuki-chan. Kaname-sama has instructed me to escort you to the Moon Dorm." I nodded and followed him to the Moon Dorm.

When we arrived he lead me to the back of the building where we were greeted by Kaname-senpai.

"Evening Yuki. Thank you for bringing her here Aido you may go. Make sure to tell everyone not to bother us." He put a hand on my shoulder, "Come Yuki." He took me to an area where a small table with snacks and and cushions was set up.

He sat on the green one and patted the purple cushion gesturing for me to come sit next to him. Reluctantly I sat down as he had instructed. Once I was on the cushion he put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me close.

"Um, Kaname-senpai." I began.

"What is it? Are the snacks not to your liking?"

I switched positions on my cushion, "You promised, please tell me about my past."

"I refuse to do so now. With such a frightful face I have no intention of telling you anything."

"If you keep dodging my questions, then I will make my own assumptions about my past."

Ignoring my threat he frowned, "Ichijo, did I not instruct Aido to tell you all that I am not to be bothered at this time." Ichijo-senpai came out from the bushes.

"Sorry Kaname, it's just Shiki came back so I thought I should tell you." He explained nervously as he twiddled his fingers.

"Surely that is not the only reason you disturbed us?" Kaname-senpai retorted irritation clear in his voice. Ichijo-senpai said nothing. Kaname-senpai sighed, "I see, thank you for telling me, you may go," Ichijo-senpai began to leave, "and Ichijo, we are not to be disturbed again. Am I clear?" He asked in a threatening tone.

"Crystal, Kaname." He said before scurrying off.

He turned his attention back to me, "Yuki are you feeling better now?" He asked.

"Yes, I probably fainted earlier due to my lack of sleep. Plus I have had a lot on my mind."

"Am I on your mind?" I blushed because it was true, "If that's so then it delights me to know that you think of me. Oh I forgot to tell you, I will be canceling night classes for the next few days so that you are not forced to patrol. That way you can get a good night's rest."

"But I'm-"

"Otherwise I won't be able to sleep because I would be worrying about you." He added. I only nodded. After a while it was time for us to part.

The next day went by faster than yesterday. I had been in a trance the whole time so I did not realize that the day was over until Yori-chan called out to me.

"Yuki, classes are over." She said before walking out the door.

I sighed, I packed up my things and left the classroom. As I walked down the empty halls of the Academy I thought of the recent events. Killing Shizuka, being almost bitten, the dreams, the hallucinations, the woman covered in blood, and most recent of all, becoming senpai's lover.

Does he even really love me? He did ask the night class students to protect me. What from? Did he only make me his lover so that he could have then protect me from something unknown? If all this was true then I would have preferred if he had not taken it upon himself to protect me this way. It will just hurt me more when he tells me the truth.


	14. Chapter 14: Thorny Kiss

**Hey people so I have come to a decision that I will put up the last chapters within the next few days. My reason being that my summer break starts next week on Friday. If any of you have been paying attention then you will know that I can only update from school. Thus I will no longer ask for reviews although they are greatly appreciated, I wanted to ask you guys what you want me to do when I finish so that I may work on it over the summer. Your choices are the following:**

 **-A new KanameXYuki story in an alternate universe**

 **-A new KanameXYuki story that follows canaon (canaon may be out of order depending on the story I create)**

 **-A series of fluffy one-shots of the past Yuki and Kaname shared together in this story**

 **There will be no sequel to Twist of Fate because I do not have any ideas for one, sorry.**

 **Tell me what you want and I will see what I can do. If you have any suggestions then please PM me or write a review. Thank you for your patience and time, enjoy the chapter.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or the characters

 **Chapter 14:** **Thorny Kiss**

I was now running through the empty halls, tears streaming down my face. The truth really does hurt. Of course he would never love me he just wanted me to become his lover so he could protect me. Sure I know that he cares about me but if he wanted to protect me then he should tell me what he is protecting me from!

"Why are you crying?" A concerned voice asked.

I turned to see Kaname-senpai standing under the shade of a tree. He began walking towards me until he was right in front of me.

"Why are you crying?" He asked again as he cupped my cheek.

"It's nothing." I mumbled.

"If it was nothing you would not be crying." He retorted, "so tell me, what is wrong my dear?" He asked in a tender tone.

"Can we talk somewhere else?" I asked since I did not want to have this conversation where it could be heard by others.

"Alright." He said and he took me to the fountain, for some reason no one really comes near it. "what's wrong Yuki? Why were you crying?" He asked once more.

I wiped away my last remaining tears, "When I think about it, I start to understand your actions a little bit. Telling me that you love me, making me your lover, and having some of the senpai's protect me. It all connects like pieces of a puzzle."

He gave me a confused look, "Then what do you think you understand about my actions?"

I looked down on the ground, unable to face him, "You did it all to protect me. All the things you did link back to my missing past. You said you would tell me about my past if I became your lover. I did that and then you ordered Aido-senpai and the rest to protect me. From what though? That must have something to do with my past as well." Finally I looked up to him, "Is something going to happen to me? Please answer me Kaname-senpai!" I exclaimed.

Suddenly I had a flash of the woman covered in blood. It the background I could hear a child.

" _Scary, scary, that scary vampire is going to eat me! Help! Help!"_

Another voice could also be heard. " **You cannot escape."**

" _No! Help me!"_

" **You cannot escape."**

" _No! Noooooo…"_ The child's voice trailed off as a maniacal laughter filled my mind and I felt an ear splitting pain in my head.

I clutched my head as I lost all strength in my knees.

"Yuki?" Kaname-senpai said my name with a worried tone, but his voice began to fade, "Yuki!" He said as he caught me before I could fall.

Before I fell into oblivion I said one thing, "Kaname-senpai, why do you look at me, with such loneliness in your eyes?"

I was dreaming again. Everything was dark and all I could see were the same eyes that have continued to haunt me for a while now. Usually all they did was stare at me but recently the would tell me one thing.

" **I will devour you."** That phrase was what they would say to me every night. That one phrase would send shivers down my spine. Sometimes a bloodstained hand would reach out and try to grab me. Those night were the ones I woke up screaming and tonight was one of those nights.

"Ahhhhhh!" I awoke with a jolt. My entire body was trembling and my teeth would not stop chattering. Worse of all I was having hallucinations of blood again. Only this time it was worse than all the other times. Blood was everywhere the walls, the furniture, and on my hands. The smell was everywhere and I could feel the wet warmth of the blood on my hands.

"Yuki?" I heard someone, who I identified as Zero call from the door.

He entered the room with Ichiru-kun, "Yuki-san are you alright?" Ichiru asked.

"Yeah we heard you scream so we wanted to check on you. Are you okay?" Zero added.

"I am fine," I began trying to sound as calm as possible, "I just had a bad dream." I said.

"Okay." They both said uneasily.

"Okay, okay. You guys should go now I need to change since I worked up some sweat." I got off the bed and started pushing them to the door. Once they were out, "Good night." Was all I said before closing the door.

I slumped down on the door and looked around the room again. The blood was still there. Overwhelmed by it all I hid my head in my knees as I curled up into a ball as I began to cry.

I felt the cold chill of the winter night and looked up to see Kaname-senpai in the window. I ran to him, the safe haven that was his arms, wrapped around me as he placed a hand on my head. I purple light emitted from it and I began to feel sleepy.

I heard the door slam open and Zero shout, "Kuran! What do you plan on doing to Yuki?"

Senpai only replied in a short, "End her suffering." I felt a strong gust of cold of wind before I completely blacked out.

When I opened my eyes again I saw that it was snowing, red snow.

"My entire world is dyed in red and things can't go back to the way they used to be. All because I tried so hard to remember my past." I said.

"Yuki, that is enough. It's time for you to awaken, before you break."

I closed my eyes as I felt him lean down to my neck. It felt cold but also warm. My eyes shot open and I struggled in his grasp.

"Kana… senpai!" He covered my mouth with his hand.

Kaname-senpai? Embedded in my neck now are ...what is this?

My body was on fire. I felt as if I was drowning. Everything that I knew was changing. The very fabric of my being was coming apart as he drank from me. My eyes felt heavy after a moment and I closed them.

I felt him wipe away a stray tear and they say, "Yuki, for you, and only you." A moment later I felt something soft on my lips.

My eyes once again shot open as I struggled in his grasp. I saw that he was kissing me, but this taste. Blood? Kaname-senpai's blood! He stilled me and I was forced to swallow.

He pulled away and smiled, "Have you awakened Yuki? Do you remember who I am?"

How could I have forgotten him? I cupped his cheeks with my hands, "Kaname-sama." Our reunion was cut short when we heard the clicking of a gun and we looked up to see Zero pointing a gun at us, more specifically Kaname-sama.

"The smell of Yuki's blood, a smell I am familiar with, but now I sense two vampires! Kuran! You turned Yuki!"

I got up and held my arms out, "Stop it Zero don't hurt Kaname-sama!" However due to the loss of blood my body felt heavy and I began to fall backwards, I felt warm arms catch me before I fainted.

Like a movie my lost memories began to play themselves in my mind.


	15. Chapter 15: Lost Memories

**Hey people so once again the new chapter is here enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or the characters

 **Chapter 15: Lost Memories**

My real name is Yuki Mashiro my mother was Tsubaki Mashiro and my father was Akio Mashiro. 3,000 years ago our clan was destroyed by Rido Kuran or as my mother referred to him, the two eyed king. The Mashiro clan was a Pureblood clan known for their special powers revolving around time. I was hidden from vampire society because of my powers. I did not have one, or two, but three powers. Future sight, seeing the past, and freezing time.

It was rare to have two powers but having three was unheard of, so my parents hid me away. My mother had the power to see the future and time travel. It was thanks to her time traveling power that she was able to send me to the future after sealing my vampire genes and my memories, at the cost of her life. My father could see the past. I inherited those powers from them and time freezing was my own thing. For five years we lived peacefully. Around the time I was 4 my powers started to develop. I could not freeze time, yet, and I had occasional flashes of the future. My most powerful power was my ability to see the past, it was so strong that I was able to travel 7,000 years in the past where I met Kaname-sama.

Mother had just put me to sleep and after falling asleep I woke up in a room illuminated by a large furnace. Somehow the furnace looked alive in an odd way. Since I was a very curious person by nature I decided to explore. Going up the steps I find myself in a long corridor.

I wondered the halls until I found a room that had a door slightly ajar. I peeked in through the crack and saw there were many people in it. Wanting a closer looked I passed through the door and saw many men gathered around a table.

"We will attack the fortress from the front with half of our forces and when they are focused on the front we will attack from behind with the rest of our forces taking them by surprise." One man said.

"What if the blood suckers have a trap set and they ambush us in the back?" Another added.

These men were not vampires. Are they the humans mother and father told me about? What were they talking about? The door opened and a person walked in. Instantly I knew he was like me, a Pureblood vampire, but what was he doing with a bunch of humans?

"Gentlemen I have an idea."He began and walked over to the table, "We attack with 25% of our forces from the front, back, left, and right. That way we will surround them." He explained and the men nodded in agreement.

I wonder who he is?

"Kaname-san, if he win this battle we may be able to end the war." One of the men said.

"Yes as long as we can kill this last one that woman's sacrifice will not be in vain." Another man stated.

The whole room went silent. What was wrong? Why did everyone get quiet all of a sudden? The man who had said the words even looked like he regretted them.

"Kaname-san I-" The man began.

"It is fine. Excuse me." He exited the room.

Why did his eyes look so lonely? Why did he look like he had lost everything?

I decided to follow him. He walked the same path I came from so I guessed he was heading to the room with the furnace. As I predicted he did go there. I watched as he started at the furnace.

"Are you happy now?" He asked no one in particular. "The war is almost over and when it's done you will be remembered as a hero to them. Exactly what you wanted, to be accepted by the humans."

Was he talking to the furnace? Then I pieced it all together. I was seeing things that happened during the Great War. During the war humans and vampires were at conflict and vampires mercilessly killed and turned humans. A woman sacrificed herself to a furnace and died in order to make vampire hunter weapons. Mother had told me the story about how the woman had a lover who after her death aided the humans to end the war. Later he became king of our race. His name was Kaname Kuran.

"Maybe after all this is over I can join you in those blazing flames of yours." His words startled me. He couldn't do that it would change history!

I ran to where he stood but only passed through him, exactly what I wanted. He felt the chill as expected and looked where I stood, in front of him, with wide eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"It is nice to meet you Kaname-sama, I am Yuki." I replied.

"Well Yuki, how did you get in here? This is no place for children."

"It's not like I wanted to come I just woke up here."

"How would you wake up here?" He asked not really believing me.

"My powers. I have the power to see the past when I am sleeping." I explained.

"So, you're from the future?" He asked still not convinced."

"Yup, 7,000 years from now." I replied with a smile.

"Then you are a vampire."

"Yes, mama says that I am special because I am a Pureblood. You are one too." I said pointing at him, "and she was one as well." I added pointing to the furnace.

"She? That is just fire little one." He said sadly.

"No, she is there in the fire." I said as I pointed to the fire once more.

"Can you see her then?"

"No, but the fire is alive so she is there, at least her soul is. We don't die, even after our bodies turn to dust. So don't be sad Kaname-sama, she is always watching you. From the fire and the weapons made from the fire." I said.

"And who told you all this?" He asked a bit amused.

"Mama said that when one of us dies he or she still lives and watches over the ones that they love. When I asked her about the lady in the fire, if she watched over the one she loved, mama said that because her heart is in the fire her soul has been divided into the hunter weapons. The weapons are not her but they are a part of her."

He looked at me with astonishment, then he smiled. He knelt down to my height and patted you head, "Well Yuki, you have a very wise mother. Although I have a question how long have you been watching?"

"For a while, I saw you come in that room with all the humans. One and said something about that woman, the fire lady, and you got sad and left the room. I followed you after that."

"So you heard everything?" He sighed, "Why did you only now make your presence known?"

"Well I am usually not allowed to let people of the past see me but you said you were going to join the fire lady so I had to stop you! You can't join her Kaname-sama, you still have a lot to do after the war!"

"Such as?"

"Becoming king! Mama said that after the war ended the hunters made a peace treaty with the vampires and they made you king of our race." I explained.

"King? I don't think I want to be king." He said.

"You have to! When you became king we had peace. Sure there were Purebloods who still turned humans but other vampires who had human blood just took blood and left the humans alive. You made sure if that."

"Wait vampires with human blood?"

"They are the children of Pureblood vampires and humans or ex-humans. Or a human and an ex-human. I can't tell you much though but please you have to live! No one but you can keep them at bay." I felt my body begin to fade.

"Yuki, what's going on?" He asked.

"It seems I must leave now."

"Will I see you again?" He asked.

"Maybe, if fate wills it. Remember Kaname-sama you have to live if not many lives will be lost and the peace you worked so hard to achieve will be lost. I may never even be born, goodbye." I concluded while I waved to him and my whole world went black.

I met with Kaname-sama many times after that. As I had asked he lived on and became king. It was hard for him but he still worked hard. The last time I visited him was the night Rido Kuran attacked my family. I do not understand how it happened but since I had been unconscious for most of ritual mother had performed on me it must have been then that I said goodbye to him.

"Please forgive me for being selfish. This is the only way I can save you. I am sorry my child. This is the only way I can protect you." Blood began pouring out of her head, "When you wake up you will not remember anything. With time you will remember and when you do, remember my warning." Her voice began to fade. "Beware of the two eyed king."

I woke up in Kaname-sama's office room. Kaname-sama was the only one there. He was at his desk and in front of him were stacks of papers.

"Kaname-sama." I called out to him and he looked up from his desk.

When he saw me he smiled and got up from his chair, "Hello Yuki how are you today?"

"Kaname-sama." I said as tears began to fall from my eyes.

"Yuki? What's wrong?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"This will be the last time I can see you. Mama and papa wanted to protect me from the bad man so papa went outside and mama did something to me."

"What did she do?"

"I smelled papa's blood and them mama started to cry and apologize to me. She said when I wake up I won't remember anything. I think she used her power on me so she is going to send me to the future where the bad man does not exist."

"Does that mean we can't see each other anymore?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Before the bad man came I had a vision of the future. I was being attacked by an ex-human and then a boy saved me he said his name was Kaname. I don't know if that was you or not but maybe we will see each other again." My body began to fade. "goodbye Kaname-sama. I love you."

"Yuki!" I heard him yell before I completely disappeared.

That was the last time I saw Kaname-sama before that snowy night ten years ago.


	16. Chapter 16: The Prophecy

**Hey people, how was everyone's weekend? Mine was great I spent it on my bed catching up on some much needed sleep. Anyway enjoy the chapter my friends.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or the characters

 **Chapter 16: The Prophecy**

My throat felt as if it was on fire! I was so thirsty. What was happening to me. I eyes open and I saw Kaname-sama was sitting at the edge of the bed. My eyes wandered to his neck. I could see the veins in his neck, that looked similar to roots.

He only smiled and patted my head, "It's okay Yuki, I know what you want and you can have it."

At his words I pulled him into the bed. He was now under me as I proceeded to lick his neck. I want it. All I want, is this man's blood. I moved his collar out of the way to make room for me to bite. I licked once more before I sank my fangs in his porcelain neck.

He grunted a bit, "That's it Yuki, take as much as you want." I continued to drink but I could not stop my tears from falling, "Don't cry Yuki. I am sorry for bringing you back into this bloody world."

I pulled away when I saw a memory fragment of a terrifying beast. A little bit of blood dribbled down from my lips.

"Did you see something that frightened you?" He asked while getting up.

"Yes it was a very horrifying creature but I'm not human either." He hugged my shivering self from behind. "Kaname-sama how are you here?" I asked him.

"After you disappeared that night many things happened. I was forced to marry and I had children. My wife took her own life after losing interest in life. My children married and had their own children. I also grew weary of life and went into slumber, hoping that by doing so I would one day meet you. I slept for 10,000 years and I was awoken by my descendant Rido Kuran. He used the life of Haruka and Juri's child, who shared the same name as I, to revive me." He began.

"What happened after that?" I asked.

"I took his blood. He then said that I could not kill him because he was the master who awoke me of my slumber and if I was still hungry I should go devour my other descendants. I did not and devolved myself into the body of a baby." He stated with a sad look in his eyes.

"So you took the place of Haruka and Juri's child?"

"Yes and no. The two knew what their brother had done and decided to raise me as their own even if I was not their child. I was still technically part of the family. I had put my memories of my past life to sleep so for the first few years of my life I believed in was their son, until a few years later when my memories resurfaced." He explained.

"What did you do?"

"I remembered what you said, that a boy saved you on a from an ex-human and that his name was Kaname. I knew then that one day I would meet you again but only when the 'bad man' as you had called him was dead. I found out that the 'bad man' was Rido and that 3,000 years earlier he had exterminated the Mashiro clan. I guessed it was your clan since they had powers revolving around time like your own."

"What happened with Rido then?"

"A year before I found you he attacked us and killed Haruka and Juri. I incapacitated him but I could not kill him. Then after that society was informed of their deaths and it was released that they committed suicide. The funny thing was that a rumor went around that I had killed them."

"How horrible! How could they think a child could do something like that?"

"Because Rido did things like that. He at a young age would torment the servants and at times kill them. He was even responsible for the death of his own parents."

"How could a child become so twisted when he had you as his ancestor?"

He sighed, "It's is because of all the inbreeding." I gave him a puzzled look, "Were you not paying attention? My children married each other. Haruka, Juri, and Rido were siblings as well and Haruka and Juri also married."

"It see, now that I think about this mother mentioned this before, that marrying siblings was common in Pureblood families. It was done in order to keep the line pure."

"Correct. After Haruka and Juri died I was taken under the custody of the Ichijo family. A year later on the death anniversary of the Haruka and Juri I met boy who called himself Eclipse Kurosaki. He told me he was a servant of the Mashiro clan and that the you would be arriving in this time frame that day. He only told me I would find you on the mountain before disappearing. I searched the whole mountain until I found you. As you had predicted you were being attacked by an know the rest of the story."

"Did you ever see Eclipse again after that?"

"Only once, remember when you told me that Shizuka did not bite you?" I nodded, "Eclipse told me that you lied and that Shizuka had bitten you twice. I asked why you had not been turned and he explained that you must be bitten three times by a Pureblood to break the seal. If you are not bitten a third time you will go mad and become something worse than an E."

"What is worse than an E?"

"A level E with Pureblood powers." I shivered at the thought of his suggestion.

"Anyway my dear I was forced to turn you when I learned that Rido had revived."

"What! He is back?" I asked in a bit of a panic.

"Yes, he is here and he wants to kill you for your powers."

"I will not let him. I will avenge my parents and kill him with my own two hands." I proclaimed.

"I see that I can not stop your resolve so I shall aid you as best as I can but you must be the one to land the finishing blow."

"You can count us in too." Kaname-sama and I turned to see Zero and Ichiru at the door.

"Zero! Ichiru!"

"We want to kill Rido Kuran as well he was the reason our parents died." Zero stated.

"He also made Shizuka-sama suffer!" Ichiru added.

"But I thought you would hate me Zero I am a-"

"What a Pureblood? That doesn't matter Yuki, you weren't the one who killed my parents it was Shizuka who was being manipulated by Rido so I need to kill him if I want revenge."

"Thank you for understanding Zero." I hugged him tight.

"Ehm," Kaname-sama interrupted, "I would hate to interrupt your moment but we have a guest." I pulled away from Zero and looked at Kaname-sama. He looked upset, was he jealous? "Kiryu-kun please refrain from touching my lover in such a manner." Yup, he was definitely jealous.

"First of all Kuran, I see Yuki as a sister, second of all, she hugged me, and third of all, if you make her cry I will end you." Zero threatened.

"I will keep that in mind Kiryu-kun now as I was saying we have a guest. You can come out now Eclipse."

Out of the corner of the room a boy with jet black spiky hair and matching black eyes appeared. He was wearing a navy colored … ninja suite?

"As sharp as always Kuran." He turned to face me and walked towards me before she knelt down on one leg, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you princess Yuki. I am Eclipse Kurosaki and I swear my loyalty to you."

"Thank you but where is everyone else? I thought there would be more of you."

"Unfortunately Rido Kuran killed off our the clan so I am the last member. He discovered where our loyalties lied and killed everyone." He explained

"I am sorry for your loss. By any chance did the Hunters Association get a hold of a diary entry of some sort that belonged to your clan? One dating back to 3,000 years ago?"

"Yes, they found it after our clan fled the Mashiro clan's mansion. We were not able to retrieve it but thanks to the spell that was on it only you would be able to read it."

"That's why I was able to read that document in the Association archives!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, now princess I must tell you of the prophecy that your mother predicted."

"What is it?" I asked.

"When the lost princess is found she shall ally herself with the ancestral king and the cursed twins. She will stand by her king's side and will fight the two eyed king while her knights protect her from his pawns."

"I don't get it." I said.

"I shall explain princess Yuki. The lost princess is you, Kuran is the ancestral king, and the Kiryu brothers are the cursed twins. Similar to a game of chess you are the queen piece and he is the king piece Ichiru-kun and Zero-kun are your knights. Rido is the two eyed king the opposing king piece and his pawns must be the army of level Es he has brought with him." He explained.

"Did you just say anymore army of level Es?" I repeated as I went to look out the window there really was an army of Es outside. "We need to evacuate the day class students!" I said.

"No need princess Yuki, I have already informed the chairman of tonight's events and what needed to be done during the time you have been asleep."

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Only a few hours love." Kaname-sama said making me blush at the word love.

He got up from the bed and gave me a hug, "I love you, Kaname-sama." I said as I hugged him back.

"Ew, don't flirt in front of Ichiru." Zero chided bringing us back into reality.

"Sorry," I said as we, reluctantly, pulled away from each other. "by the way what about the night class? Do they know anything?"

They all froze at the question, "I apologize princess I was busy evacuating the humans from the facility that it may have slipped my mind." Eclipse said.

"I may have also forgotten to inform the night class in my haste." Kaname-sama added.

"Idiots! If an army of Es being lead by an evil psychotic Pureblood is attacking your school and your leader is not there to explain anything how will things stay in order? We need to get there and tell them!" I boomed as I headed for the door, "Well? What are you guys waiting for? Let's go!" I ran out of the room with the four hot on my heels.


	17. Chapter 17: Fall of the Two Eyed King

**Hey people! The final battle with Rido is here! I want to apologize though, when I wrote the fight scene I did not add Yuki using her time freezing power because it would have been a boring way to get rid of Rido so I made up this lame reason why she could not, sorry. Anyway the final chapter will be put up tomorrow its been a fun ride guys. This is also my longest chapter too.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters.

 **Chapter 17: Fall of the Two Eyed King**

I ran to where the Moon Dorm was at lightning speed. I probably used my new vampiric speed as well since I got there in under 5 minutes. Not bothering with waiting for the gates to open I jumped over them. I don't know why I was so desperate maybe it was because I knew the senpai's were confused and worrying over what could have possibly happened to Kaname-sama.

The moment I jumped over the gate however I noticed that there was a giant hole where I was about to land. It was full of spikes and snake, well that's not good. As I was about to plummet to my doom I was ensnared in a giant net. Wait what?

"We caught something!" Someone shouted and I saw 2 night class boys, that had been hiding in the bushes, come out.

"Wait that's not an E, it's," the first said his eyes widened, then he paled, "Yuki Cross, Kaname-sama's lover." He said shakily.

"Uh oh," the other began, "We are in so much trouble."

I struggled in the net, "Get me out of this thing!" I demanded.

"Right away ma'am." They cut the rope and the net plummeted to the ground where, there no longer was a hole.

Once I was freed, "Where is the hole with all the spikes and snakes?" I asked.

"Oh, Ruka used her power to make that, but since we can't see it anymore she must have run out of energy trying to maintain it." The one with pale brown eyes and ginger colored hair said.

"Yeah, she has been at it all night ever since Aido-san came up with the plan." The one with lime colored eyes and light brown hair added.

"Okay, and oh, I didn't catch your names."

"Heiji Akiyama." The ginger haired boy said.

"Makino Akiyama, his younger brother." The light brown haired boy said.

"Alright, Heiji-senpai, Makino-senpai, what is this I hear about a plan?"

"Well you see since Kaname-sama left to take care of some business and Ichijo-san is not around, Aido-san took charge when the Es started attacking. Do you know what going on? Or where Kaname-sama is?" Heiji-senpai explained.

"Well-"

"Wait I just noticed but Yuki-sama you don't have a human aura it's more of a," Makino-senpai paused for a moment the realization hit him, "Pureblood." He let out and the two were instantly kneeling.

"Apologies for our rude behavior Yuki-sama, we did not-" Heiji-senpai began.

"Senpais please get up." They looked at me with shock, "I did not even know until today so forgive you." I smiled at them.

"Thank you for your mercy Yuki-sama!" They said in unison while bowing.

"Anyway about your questions I should tell you those Es are being controlled by another Pureblood who is after my life so will you cooperate so we can protect everyone? I doubt all the day class students have been evacuated yet."

"That's what Aido-san said, he along with Kain-san, and Touya-san, went to go get the Es in the surrounding area while rounding up the lost students. He told us to hold down the fort until Kaname-sama comes back." Makino-senpai explained.

"For once it seems Aido has done something right then." We heard someone say and turned to see,

"Kaname-sama!" We all said in unison.

"I'm back, now will someone tell me why Yuki was up in a net?" He asked clearly not amused by the fact.

"We're sorry!" Heiji-senpai began.

"We were only trying to catch any of the Es who jumped over the gate!" Makino-senpai added.

"Kaname-sama they did not mean any harm so forgive them," he gave me a look that said he did not agree, "for me? Please?" I pleaded and he sighed.

"Fine," he looked and the quivering Heiji-senpai and Makino-senpai and said, "One of you call back Aido, Kain, and Rima the other will assemble the nobles in the parlor. I will handle the rest." The two bowed went in separate ways.

"Kaname-sama where are Zero, Ichiru, and Eclipse?"

"Back to 'sama' huh," he muttered under his breath, "We were attacked by some of Rido's minions we were able to get rid of them but Eclipse was hurt by an anti-vampire weapon. Somehow Rido got his hands on a bunch of them. As I suspected the Association must also be helping him. Zero and Ichiru are looking after him at the moment."

"I knew that president was not to be trusted. I just got this feeling from him that-"

"You met the president?" He cut me off.

"Yeah during spring break I went to the Association to look for answers about my past."

"Judging by the fact that you came to me looking for answers you did not find anything at the Association." He concluded and I nodded. He sighed, "We should go the nobles must have already assembled by now, oh and Yuki, I do not want you to show yourself until I call for you to come out."

I nodded again and we went towards the entrance of the Moon Dorm. The door opened and we saw that the nobles had already gathered in the parlor. It seems Heiji-senpai had already gotten back with Aido-senpai, Kain-senpai, and Touya-senpai.

"Kaname-sama!" They all exclaimed in relief when they saw him.

"What is happening?"

"Why are Es attacking the Academy?"

"What happened to the human students?"

"Enough!" He began and the room was quiet, "now for starters I would like you all to know the perpetrator of this incident is. He is my uncle Rido Kuran." He states and they broke out in murmurs.

"Rido-sama! I thought he was dead!"

"He has been missing for over 11 years!"

"Why is he doing this?"

"His reason for all this is to finish something that he started over 3,000 years ago, before any of us were even born."

"What is that Kaname-sama? What did he start 3,000 years ago?" Aido-senpai asked.

"Her eradicated the entire Mashiro clan. Since most records dating back to then are long lost we do not know why he did it but he did not kill the daughter of the lady and the Lord of the Mashiro clan for he did not even know she existed."

"If he wanted to kill their daughter then why would he come here? " Kain-senpai asked.

"He came here because she is here as well."

"How could she be here? Last time I checked there is no 3,000 year old Pureblood here. The only Pureblood here is you Kaname-sama." Aido-senpai stated.

"No she is here and I am sure all of you know her." He turned to where I was, "you can come out now."

That was my cue but I wanted my revealing to be, surprising. Then I got an idea, I smirked at my own sneakiness.

I used my powers to freeze time and I ran back to the Sun Dorm to change into my uniform. I strapped Artemis onto my thigh and ran back to the Moon Dorm. Once I entered I walked passed everyone's froze figures and up the steps. With the snap of my fingers time unfroze itself.

"Up here." I said and everyone looked up to where I was they were about to break out in murmurs when, "stop!" I ordered, "Please do not break out in that murmuring thing. You will have the rest of your answers after we have gotten rid of the enemy but, if there are some of you who want to run back home to mommy before things get too chaotic then go ahead." I pointed to the door. No one moved and I smiled, "good, now where are the human students who were unable to be evacuated?"

"They are in the basement, Yuki-sama, what should we do about them?" Heiji-senpai stated.

"That's not good if we are attacked they will be like cornered mice." I concluded.

"Take the remaining day class students off the Academy grounds. This place is not longer safe for them." Kaname-sama ordered.

A few of the nobles bowed and headed for the basement. They brought up 6 girls and 3 boys. Most of the students were part of my class however the one that caught my eye was Yori-chan.

"Yuki!" Yori-chan exclaimed, "I have been looking everywhere for you! When I realized you were not with the evacuation group I snuck away so I could find you!"

"We followed her so we could help." One of the girls added.

"That's right Cross-san! Why are you here?" The class president asked.

"No time for that! Right now you all have to get out of here-" Before I could finish we heard gunshots from outside.

Suddenly Ichiru barged in with Eclipse on his shoulders and Zero behind him. Zero was shooting at a bunch of Es and after a few more shots he shut the door.

"What just happened?" One of the day class girls asked.

"Why do you have a gun Kiryu-kun? It is against school rules!" The class president said.

"I am allowed to have it and," he took a look at the group of day class students, "what the hell are all of you still doing here?" He asked clearly irritated.

"We went to find Yuki and you Zero-kun. What were you shooting at?" Yori-chan stated.

Zero sighed and looked up at me, "You should tell them."

"Alright," I sighed, "guys there is a reason the night class and the day class are so segregated," I paused for a moment, "it is to keep you all safe."

"What does separating us have to do with protecting us?" One girl asked.

"The night class are all vampires." They all gasped, "but they are not bad! We are being attacked by bad vampires right now so we need to get you all out of here."

"That does not explain why Kiryu-kun had a gun." The class president protested.

"He is a vampire hunter. He kills the bad vampires like all the other hunters now I need you all to cooperate with me so we can get you all to safety."

"Why should we trust you?" One boy asked.

"What about you aren't you going to come with us?" Yori-chan asked.

"What if we want to help?" Another boy added.

"We're not leaving!" They all said in unison.

I heard Kaname-sama sigh, "I did not want it to come to this. Would some of you please escort the day class students to where the rest have been evacuated to?" It was more of an order than a request.

A few night class students stepped up and put their hands on the heads on the students who were resisting. A purple light emitted from them and the students fainted. The only one who was not resisting was Yori-chan.

As they were about to knock her out she asked, "Wait! When this is over, will I see you again Yuki?"

"Of course you will Yori-chan." I smiled at her.

"You're lying!" She exclaimed as a hand was placed on her head, "You are making a face that makes me feel like I am never going to see you again!" Her vision began to fade and like the others, she fainted.

"I'm sorry Yori-chan but I have to do this." I whispered as I watched a few of the night class students take away the day class students. Once the day class students had been we started to hear someone laughing.

"Show yourself!" I demanded. A distorted figure began to form in the parlor. "Rido." I hissed.

"Now that those humans are out of the way we can get this party started." He snapped his fingers and the windows were all smashed open as Es came pouring out of them. "You can kill everyone except my 'nephew' and the Mashiro girl." With his orders the Es lunged at the us.

Touya-senpai used her lighting to fry some of the Es. Kain-senpai burned them to death and Aido-senpai froze them before shattering the ice. Ichiru used his sword to fight them off. Zero with precise precision shot any Es that came at him.

"Yuki, Kaname, why don't we step outside where my real body is?" Rido dissipated into bats. Kaname-sama and I ran outside where he was. "Well, well, well. My dear 'nephew' and little Yuki you must be wondering why I have ordered my minions not to harm you." We did not answer, "I have a proposition for you Yuki. Become my queen and take over the world with me. We could rule the human scum and there would be no one to stop us. All I ask is that you kill Kaname for me."

"Why can't you kill him?" I asked.

"Because that brat used his blood to fully revive me like I did for him. Now I cannot kill him and as he cannot kill me." He explained clearly irritated.

"It's a nice offer but forget it. I could never marry the one who mercilessly massacred my family!"

"Have it your way." He bit into his finger and a blood whip formed from his blood. He raised his arm and brought the whip down on us, we jumped out of the way, but he created a crater in the process. "Che, missed."

I tried to freeze time but it wouldn't work why?

"Trying to freeze time? Silly girl you have a lot to learn. There is a limit to the amount of times you can use that power and you wasted them all!"

He kept whipping us for a while until he started to get annoyed. We had also had enough of dodging so we decided to counter attack. Kaname-sama ripped pieces of the ground out and fling them at Rido. I lunged at Rido as I reached for Artemis but it reacted to me and I could not touch it. Rido took the chance and wrapped his blood whips around me.

"Yuki!" I heard Kaname-sama yell in distress.

I struggled in the grasp of the whips but there was no avail, "It's pointless, no matter how much you struggle the whips will only get tighter." He whispered into my ear.

"Let. Her. Go." Kaname-sama ordered. His eyes were blazing red and I could tell he was very angry.

"Or what? You'll kill me? Sorry to break it to you but remember you can't kill me." He mocked putting an emphasis on the word can't. "I know, if you swear allegiance to me and swear that you shall serve me for all eternity then I'll let her go." He proposed.

He hesitated for a moment, "Alright."

"Splendid now kneel, and swear. Swear that you will serve me until the end of time and I shall release your beloved Yuki." At his command Kaname-sama began to kneel.

No! He couldn't do it he just couldn't! He can't! I reached down to Artemis in an attempt to use it. It back lashed and shocked me. Please! Please! Let me use your power! Lend your strength! As if it heard my pleas Artemis, instead of sending electric currents at me, began to glow a bright light that grew so much that it blinded me, Rido, and Kaname-sama for a moment.

In that moment I heard someone say, "Yuki, for so long I have longed to see Kaname happy. In his time with you my wish was granted and he has found happiness. I do not want him to lose that happiness thus I shall grant you the power of my weapons. Use it wisely child." I saw the form of a hooded woman and she disappeared as quickly as she came.

Was she the woman who sacrificed herself to the furnace. Perhaps she was. Mother you were right, her soul really is divided amongst the weapons her fire created.

I held Artemis firm in my hands now, the light had faded and both Rido and Kaname-sama had shock on their faces. However both quickly recovered.

"Oh so you can use that weapon of yours now? No matter, I can still kill you both!" He lunged at us and I blocked him with Artemis.

Kaname-sama used tree roots to grab Rido while he was in mid air. I jumped and decapitated him with Artemis. He then instantly turned into dust. Rido Kuran was no more.

I slumped onto the ground as Artemis returned to its small rod form. I looked towards the rising sun. The sun was rising and dawn was approaching, the long night was over. The two eyed king had fallen.


	18. Chapter 18:Welcome Back to Cross Academy

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or the characters

 **Chapter 18: Welcome Back to Cross Academy**

It has been around a month since the final battle with Rido. The Moon Dorm and much of the grounds had been trashed during the fight with all the Es so the school had been closed for repairs. The attack was written off as a terrorist attack. The terrorists held the students of the night class hostage thus they were unable to evacuate with the day class. Many lies were told to cover up the incident. Many memories were modified and so many things changed.

The Council and the Association underwent a purge to find out who was working with Rido. Those humans and vampires were killed or imprisoned based on the crimes they committed. This left the governing body of the vampire world in shambles and they had to start anew. With Kaname-sama's guidance they were able to put it together. The Association was now lead by Touga Yagari since the old president had also been part of Rido's schemes.

Due to the fact that Cross Academy was under construction everyone went home. The night and day classes were disbanded as well. The day class would be back but the night class project, having ended in failure, was over for good.

I had also changed I found out the sun does not bother me, don't know why but I figured that since I have been living under the sun for 10 years I built up an immunity. For the past month I have also been working on developing and controlling my powers. Sure I could control my time powers but there was so much more power that could be possessed by a Pureblood that I did not know about. My teachers were some of the old night class students.

Ruka, who had grown to be a good friend of mine, had been teaching me etiquette. Rima, another one of my new friends, taught me fashion from time to time. Aido-senpai taught me the history of vampires, I was not very good at it. Kain-senpai and Shiki-senpai were around from time to time but they usually helped Kaname-sama. Ichijo-senpai was Kaname-sama's right hand man. He was the one who brought us news on his condition and how he was doing.

Now you are all probably wondering what happened to the relationship Kaname-sama and I had after the final battle. Well you could say we put our relationship on hold. I know, I know, we both love each other so we should be together so why? The reason being that we would not be seeing each other for a long time. He has all this work to do with fixing the Council and keeping the peace that he would never have had time to work on our relationship. I do miss him though. We write letters to each other to keep in touch but ever since the final battle I have not seen him at all.

Eclipse has been a great friend as well to me. He stopped wearing the ninja suite since he no longer needed to hide from me. Apparently he had been watching me from the shadows for the past 10 years. Creepy, I know, but he thanks to his stalk-, I mean protection, he had saved me a few times.

I had not seen Yori-chan for a while either. She apparently had kept her memories of what really happened along with a few others who had promised to stay quiet about it. I wanted to see her but I was too afraid to tell her that I was a vampire. What if she hated me? Or was afraid of me? Or was disgusted of me? So many insecurities caused me to be unable to contact Yori-chan at all during this past month.

I wonder when I will see everyone again? I thought that afternoon as I walked around the campus. Since the sun did not bother me I usually took walks during the day. I slept during the day but sometimes I would stay up. I sighed, I really did miss them all Zero and Ichiru were now full time hunters. and lived off-campus so I rarely saw them too. The chairman was the same as always, crazy.

"Yuki~! My dear daughter! I need you to come here please." He cried from his house at the top of his lungs. Vampire hearing helped when he wanted to call me and I was at the other side of the campus.

I ran back to see what he wanted and saw he was smiling ear to ear. He was up to something.

"Yuki! Good, you came. I want to know know if you want to have breakfast, wait for you it's a late dinner, with me?" That was all?

I smiled, "Sure." He and I had not had a meal together in a while so why not.

I walked into the small dining room and sat down. It was all my favorites bacon, pancakes, and scrambled eggs. It all smelled delicious. I dug in and as suspected it tasted just as delicious as it smelled.

"Yuki, slow down the food is not going anywhere." He chided.

"Sorry, it is all just so good." I apologized.

"Silly girl anyway I have something to tell you." He suddenly got serious, a rare thing for him.

"What?" I asked.

He hesitated for a moment before shaking his head, "Never mind I'll tell you later."

I yawned, "Alright I'm going to bed. Thanks for the food." I got from the table and headed for my room. I plopped myself onto the bed and drifted off into the land for dreams.

I woke up in a long hallway. Where did my powers take me this time? I walked around, some more and found a painting of a man and a woman I didn't know who they were but I recognized the the boy who was with them, it was you Kaname-sama. I heard a loud crash from downstairs and decided to investigate.

I found myself in front of the door that lead to the family living room, "Now please calm down you know-" A man's voice began but was cut off.

"Calm? How can I remain calm when I just learned that my so called parents have been lying to me for the past 7 years of my life?" The voice that belonged to a young boy exclaimed.

"You know we wanted to tell you but you were still too young and-" The woman who had begun talking was also cut off.

"Shut up!" There was another crash.

What was going on in there? I passed through the door and scanned the room. The crash from earlier was the breaking of a window. All the windows were broken, the walls were cracked, and the furniture was decimated. Talk about tantrum.

They could not see me so I went to get a closer look at what was going on. I had discovered that passing through the person whom I wanted to see me was not the only way to get them to see me, I could also do it at will. I found out the woman was Juri, the man was Haruka, and the child throwing the tantrum was a little Kaname.

Once I laid eyes on the child version of him, I instantly thought he was so cute! Even if he was trying to destroy everything around him, he was still so cute and adorable! I knew that thinking this way was wrong but hey I haven't seen him in a month so seeing him made me a little happy, even if it was a dream.

"Why are you acting like this? So what if you know the truth now what matters is that even though you may not be our biological son we still love and care for you!" Juri exclaimed.

"Liar! You just see me as his replacement! You are all liars like her! She promised to never leave me yet she threw her heart in the furnace! She said she loved me but she took her life anyway! The only one I can trust is …. is...is…" He started to cry. "She left because she was forced to, she never lied to me, she really loved me not like the other two."

"Kaname what are talking about?" Haruka asked.

"It must be women from his past life. The first was the woman who sacrificed herself to the furnace, the other was his wife, but I have no idea who the last one is." Juri explained.

"Haruka. Juri." The couple turned their attention to little Kaname, "She said I would see her again do you think she was telling the truth? Will I see her again?"

"I don't think you could you were born over 10,000 years ago, she would be dead by now but, Kaname who are you talking about?" Juri asked.

"Yuki." He said my name in a whisper. Kaname then went to the door, "I'm going to sleep don't bother me for a while."

Kaname left the room and I followed him. He walked around the mansion for a while until he reached a dead end where a there was a candelabra in the center of the wall. He pulled it and the wall shifted revealing a secret passage. He went down the passage and reached a door with a fleur-de-lis on it. The door opened when he touched it and he entered the chamber.

It was a fairly large room, in the center was an empty coffin. Kaname touched the coffin remembering what happened there.

"Who are you?" He finally said as he turned at looked right at me.

"You can see me?" I asked.

"Yes, now who are you?"

"You don't remember me Kaname-sama? It's me Yuki."

His eyes widened before he ran to me and hugged me, "I knew you wouldn't lie to me I knew you wouldn't!"

I resisted the urge to ogle all over his cuteness and hugged him back, "Yes but I'm only seeing the past again."

"I could tell since only I could see you, but I wasn't sure if you were you since your bigger now."

"You're smaller." I retorted.

"Fair point, will I see you again after this?" He asked as my body began to fade.

"The coming years will be hard Kaname, when you see me again I won't remember you. I will remember again when the time is right but until then you have to be strong and bear with me." I kissed his forehead before I disappeared.

When I woke up I walked over to the window and opened the blinds, it was still day time but in a few hours the sun would set. I noticed that there was a black car parked in front of the house, a familiar black car. It took me only seconds to realize whose car it was before I ran out the door. I rushed down the steps to see the chairman greeting someone at the chairman stepped aside to let the person in.

In that one moment I forgot all the etiquette lessons Ruka had taught me, forgotten the fact that I was still in my nightgown and I just hugged him, "Kaname-sama!" I exclaimed my eyes brimming with tears. It was just like the old days when he would come to see me and I would tackle him with a hug.

"Yuki, I thought you were asleep." He said as little surprised.

"I just woke up." I turned to the chairman, "Is this what you wanted to tell me about earlier?" He nodded and I turned to Kaname-sama.

"It was going to be a surprise for next time I come visit but I guess we could tell you now. You should sit down first though." I nodded and we went to the living room and we all day down. "You see Yuki, the nobles of the night class miss attending school. Their parents reached out to me saying how it would be a good idea to try the night class experiment again so for the past few weeks now the chairman and I have been working to reinstate the night class." He explained.

"Really? Then is everyone coming back?"

"Not everyone, some of the senior members have moved on, Ichijo has also assumed the role of Council head so he will not be able to take his position as night class vice-president."

"Oh, then who will be the vice-president and are you also going to attend school again as well?" I asked in a hopeful tone.

"I will be attending yes and as for the role of vice-president I was hoping you would take it. You are a vampire now thus you will have to attend night class with us."

"M-me? Y-you want me to be the new vice-president?" I stuttered a bit.

"Yes."

"What would I have to do exactly?" I asked.

"Nothing much, just take care of things when I am not around."

"I guess I could do it." I replied.

"Wonderful, preparations will only take a 2 more months. It is just a matter of getting the correct paperwork done and finding new perfects."

I got an idea when he mentioned the word perfects, "How about we ask the students who kept their memories of the incident to be perfects?" I suggested.

"That could work, there were a handful of them so we would have more of them." The chairman agreed.

"Yes Yuki, it is a wonderful idea I also agree."

"Then we have our new perfects." The chairman declared. Then he looked at the clock, "Oh no, would you look at the time I have to go attend a meeting now. Kaname-kun can you keep Yuki company while I'm gone?" He asked.

"Of course." Kaname-sama replied with a smile.

"Kaname-sama, I have to talk to you about something."

"I would prefer if you called me by only my name," he muttered, "what is it my dear?" He asked.

"We need to talk about our relationship."

His smile turned into a frown, "Oh well what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to know, do you love me?"

"Yuki you know I love you the most in the entire world. You are the light of my life. You are like the sun giving light to the moon."

I blushed a bit at his words, "I love you too but before when I was little and I would visit you in the past how did you feel about me then?"

"Well it is hard for me to explain. I guess since I was an adult I saw you as a daughter or younger sister. I did care for you and I might have developed romantic feelings for you if it had not been for the fact that you were only 5."

"Okay, I guess I also felt the same way, I did love you but it was no more platonic than romantic. Now I love you in the romantic way."

"I am glad you feel that way my love because this hold we have put on our relationship is over. My work is almost done and when we start the Academy up again we will have a lot of time together." He said as he nuzzled my neck.

"Kaname-sama are you hungry?" I asked knowing his answer, he said nothing, "you can have it if you want."

"You know Yuki I would love for you to call me by my name without any honorifics." He said as he began licking my neck.

"Okay, Kaname. It's going to take a while before I can get used to it though."

"No worries we have lots of time." He said before he sank his teeth into my neck. He took a few gulps before he pulled away and licked the puncture wounds close.

By now my eyes were also the same red as his own silently asking for permission to bite him, "My dear you never have to ask me, my blood is all yours." With that I sank my fangs into his neck as well. Once I was done feeding, imitating him I licked the puncture wounds close.

We just talked for the next few hours, nothing important just the little things. When the chairman returned Kaname, to my dismay, left.

For the next two months preparations for the reinstatement of the night class were made. I saw Kaname at least once a week. Finally everything was ready and I was in front of the gate waiting for the night class students to arrive.

When a bunch of black cars pulled up in front of the school I couldn't help but smile at all the familiar faces I saw come out of the cars. They all wore the white night class uniform like myself.

"Welcome back to Cross Academy."

 **Hey people! LAST CHAPTER IS HERE! It has been a fun ride my friends and I thank everyone for the love and support they gave me. After this there will not be a sequel unless I get ideas for one over the summer. As I said I will be taking votes for what you want in the next thing I put up. So far no one has voted so again here are your choices:**

 **AU KanameXYuki story**

 **KanameXYuki story that follows canaon (to the best of my ability).**

 **One shot collection of little Yuki and ancestor Kaname when Yuki would go visit him in his days as king.**

 **VOTE PLEASE! Or I will just do what I want.**


End file.
